


Loyalty and Betrayal

by ValkyrieSigyn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Domestic Violence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Failed Marriage, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Neglect, Oral Sex, Rebuilding Erebor, Thorin takes on a milEnnal, Work In Progress, Workplace Sex, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieSigyn/pseuds/ValkyrieSigyn
Summary: Thorin reclaimed Erebor, survived BOTFA and started rebuilding his long lost home. Things have settled and looks good.Enna migrated to Erebor from the Iron Hills to work there, and ended up in Ori's service as a writer. Time went by and she found herself a place among the company, council and the king. But seats are about to change as misery at home erases lines she would never believe to cross before. And for Thorin, finding his One being married, is painful. Consequences fall far back in their minds as they enjoy their moments, but sweet moments are soon stirring up trouble as reality hits and crashes years of denial. Can they work out a way out of misery?





	1. What Shouldn't Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin takes on a milEnnal, tag to honour my dear beta reader Ivanus ;-*

Enna’s quill quickly scratched over the paper as she took notes of what was said. Now and then Ori would look at what she had written to confirm that it was right before she could continue. She had worked there for some years now and knew exactly how to refer meetings. This meeting, however, was so boring that she wondered if any of them would bother to gather for socialising afterwards. She found a small comfort in the fact that she probably knew them better than they were aware of. As her job was being the fly on the wall and make notes of what was said in her presence, her opinions were rarely asked for. Secretary, some would call her. What happened after the monthly economic evaluation was usually a lot more fun than the meeting itself, but even for an economic evaluation, this was boring.

If anything, they still agreed there would be a gathering afterwards since none of them had died of boredom yet. Well, it looked like Bofur had fallen asleep after giving his report from the mines. Gimli, who tried to take after his father in forging, seemed to be close to slumber as well. Enna chuckled, knowing they would need the gathering to shake their shoulders a bit so they all wouldn’t become stiff and grumpy. She wrote another page and handed it to Ori. As Ori checked it, Enna’s gaze wandered over to Thorin. He looked as if he was in a completely different world than the rest. It had been a long week, a flood last month had ruined some gates, and much had been finished this week. Yet, Bard nagged about finishing the bridge despite the natural delays after a flood. For now, it seemed that Thorin found comfort in old memories, judging by his dreamy gaze. A small smile tucked 

Both Enna and Thorin were pulled out of their thoughts as a messenger entered the room. “Dwalin, you are asked for at the Running Bridge.”

Dwalin sighed and got up. “I guess I’ll see you at the gathering tonight?” he asked and draped his cloak around his shoulders. The rest of them confirmed they would be there, then he left.

Before, she would only have joined them to chat a little at the gatherings, have a nice meal, and then head home to her husband and two boys. Now the boys were old enough that they would be perfectly fine to take care of themselves for the night, and her husband Fjalar would never ask for her either. He never bothered much about her well-being anyway, it was a long time since he did so. When she was in labour, he had gone down to the pub to drink his stress away rather than being there for her; which was considered a shame among most dwarves. She had never expected much from their marriage, but she had hope. After their first child died, only a year old, Fjalar had stopped engaging in others, even her. It wasn’t unusual to lose a child. It was said that every fifth child wouldn’t make it through the one-year-illness, and most dwarves expected this to happen to their children. As a fact, Thorin’s sister Dis was born after their parents lost their third son, so not even royals were safe from this. Somehow, this had affected Enna and Fjalar differently. This meant that their marriage had only been good for three years before it started to fall apart. Enna kept her hopes up for long, but as things didn’t get better after their second son was born, she realised that the spark between them died together with their girl. There was a small comfort in the fact that the marriage was a good match for her family and had secured the two sons that lived. What she had learned from all this, was that the warnings against marrying for the benefits were well-reasoned, and now she understood why it almost never happened. 

So here she was, a dwarven woman with a good job as a writer for the royal council. With two wonderful sons, but an ignorant and cold husband, and just to top it all he was a lousy and egocentric lover as well. She sighed as she realised, she needed the food and drinks tonight to cheer herself up. The combination of a narcissistic husband, and the fate of their first child was the absolute worst. Now, 35 years after that fateful night, she found she had become a frustrated housewife. Tired, unattended, over-worked, and dreaming of a warm embrace. She never believed she would sink this low, but apparently that’s what life can do to you. Too many downs and too few ups seem to have this effect, even though she was grateful for the two sons she had.

Lately she had noticed that she enjoyed her view to some of the members around the table, and especially Thorin had caught her eye. The un-married king, who could have picked any woman that he wanted, but would rather give his nephews a chance. Fair choice, Fili and Kili were young dwarves in their best age, both engaged by now; and damn, they were handsome too. Kili who had gotten a proper beard by now and Fili a golden mane, both in hair and beard, could only be described as drooltastic. Lucky lasses.

Enna sighed as she drew a line over a word and corrected it. She had only heard people talk about sexual frustration. She didn’t believe in it before, but she knew it was a fact when she realised, she was wondering what the royal council members looked like underneath those expensive fabrics and robes. Especially Thorin, with his silver strikes in his dark hair, clear blue eyes and straight nose – man, he was definitively the most handsome dwarf under this mountain if you asked Enna. After he reclaimed the kingdom, he had allowed his beard to grow a bit longer and thicker, and boy did he look good with it. She wouldn’t mind if he was to claim her cavern as a part of his kingdom, and she smiled to herself as she thought about it. Those fingers could work her jewel all night long, if he wanted to.  
During her years in the council, they had grown to know each other well. When they met, they would always greet each other and exchange a few words if they had time for that. Enna sat with a feeling that Thorin showed great care for his council members and those working under them, and guessed it was because the council could not work properly before everybody had been taken well care of. Enna appreciated it, since care was not something she was too used to. Often, she had a feeling that she gave too much of herself and got very little back, especially at home. However, Thorin always seemed to notice her efforts and appreciated them, and for that she appreciated him as well; in more ways than just being her eye candy when the meetings grew too boring, or a friend when needed. He was no less than 70 years older than her, many years to learn from experiences, and she doubted that even if she was unmarried, she would be considered a fitting wife for him.

Enna shook her drooling daydreams off her mind and focused on writing again. Gods be damned, she hoped she never did the mistake of writing what her mind was thinking rather than what it was hearing.

…

“So, are you coming with us for the meal?” Ori asked as he straightened up and collected his own papers.

“I believe so. The lads are perfectly able to guide themselves to bed now, and I would love something good to drink. I can hardly remember the last time I had a cool beer.” Enna smiled back.

“Good thing that we are getting freshly brewed beer tonight then.” Ori smiled as they walked towards his office. “And I’ve heard rumours that there will also be some mead, brewed on the honey from the moors around the Iron Hills.”

“I have longed for the legendary mead from the Iron Hills, I am most excited!” Enna grinned, looking forwards to drinking properly for the first time in almost 30 years, and not just a couple of beers.

Soon she and Ori were sorting the notes, going over what parts they should work more on in the next days to a final document which would be saved in the archives, and to write the notes and documents that were supposed to be sent to the right instances and persons. It was then, somebody knocked on the door and none less than Thorin entered the room. Out of habit both Ori and Enna bowed their heads to him, even though he had countless times said it was not necessary. “So, is everything fine?” he asked with curiosity as he saw the bunch of notes Enna was holding, not even bothering to ask them not to bow – he seemed to have given up on them ever stop doing that.

“Yeah, think we have the plans for the next days ready.” She smiled and placed them on a working desk.

“Good.” Thorin smiled before he took a few steps closer to her. “I just dropped by to kindly ask you to let me see the message to Dain before you send it. Just to be sure that the old stout won’t find anything wrong in it. You know how he can be…” Thorin said the last with a sigh.

“I’m afraid I do.” Enna said with a smile. “But sure, you can have a look at it, just drop by sometime after the weekend and I will have it ready.”

“Good.” He said with a wink and a look that lingered on her for a bit longer than usual. Enna had noticed them the last year; it only happened when it was just the two of them or very few persons around, never in big crowds. It was like he almost forbade himself to do that when too many were in the room, but at the same time Enna wondered if her need for closeness and intimacy were making her imagining things. It was hard to know, but the way his gaze would look her up and down and linger at her being was hard to ignore.

*

Something amusing about the feasts after these council meetings, was that you never sat alone for more than ten seconds before somebody else came to sit down beside you to have a chat. Balin had just left the seat when Enna used the chance to grab a mug of mead, and she was not disappointed; she hummed in delight as the sweet taste of honey spread in her mouth. Oh, this was a dangerous beverage, she could hardly taste the alcohol. The only thing revealing it was the warmth in her belly.

“Now that is the most relieved face I’ve seen.” A familiar voice chuckled. As she opened her eyes, she saw that Thorin was sitting down beside her. Her cheeks, which were already blushing after many a good laugh, now turned red. “No need to be ashamed, my dear.” Thorin chuckled as he saw her reaction.

“Sorry, I…” Enna stuttered, giggling a bit. “It’s been too many years since last time I had a mug of proper mead!”

“That explains it.” Thorin smiled and winked as he took a sip of his beer. “I’m glad you’re back among the living!”

“Ah, you’re in the joking corner today?”

“I need the change; you know I spend too much time in the brooding corner!”

“I’m glad you said it yourself, so I didn’t have to tell you!” Enna smiled and nudged him with her elbow.

“I can’t let you have all the fun…”

…

Enna and Thorin headed down one of the halls to go out to smoke some pipe weed. First, they had considered to light their pipes in the middle of the feast, but as Balin had started to growl at his younger brother for smoking in the presence of all of them, they had decided to not challenge the old dwarf and headed outside to smoke. Once outside, Enna quickly found her pipe; she didn’t smoke at home, as to not inspire the boys to start smoking at too young an age, but here she didn’t have to think about them.

“I got some Old Toby here, sent from the Shire.” Thorin smiled and handed her a pouch. “From Bilbo’s cousin, who grows them there. Best sort there is.”

“Wow, thanks!” Enna smiled and took some. While she stuffed her pipe with the leaves from the Shire, Thorin was scraping out some remnants from the last time, cursing that he hadn’t done it at once. “I guess something disturbed you since you didn’t do it right away.” Enna chuckled and gave him the pouch back.

“You’re right, it was Dwalin.” Thorin smiled and started to stuff his own pipe.

“He always gets the blame.” Enna laughed and lit her pipe, gently drawing air and puffing it, lit again, and drew some air. Thorin was about light his own pipe, but Enna’s match was long and could still light another pipe, so she offered him the match. He smiled at her gesture and took the match, and soon they were both smoking. 

A couple of minutes passed in silence, where they just enjoyed each other’s company, and the peace. A party could be tiring, but a short rest and some Old Toby would fix that. Enna appreciated this, that he didn’t bother to stand there saying nothing, and as much as she liked to chat, she also enjoyed silence.

“So, are you ready to go inside again?” Thorin asked as their pipes were close to burning out.

“I guess I am.” She smiled to him and put out hers. “You?”

“I am, but I enjoyed your company here too.” He smiled back as he carefully put out his pipe.

Her heart skipped a beat, but she managed to find some words. “I enjoyed it too.”

“Good.” He said low and lifted a hand to caress her cheek.

The gentle touch was no stranger to Enna, he had done it before when he had seen she was upset or frustrated with something, or when he was genuinely glad to see her. It was a long time ago since she had understood there was a mutual friendship, but the way he looked at her now explained the looks he had given her. She noticed how close they were, she could feel the warmth radiating from him. She knew she shouldn’t be this close to him, but it felt right in every way possible, even when her senses told her to get away. As he leant closer to her, she stretched up to meet him, and their lips met.

Careful at first, curious and hesitating. Enna realised this was what she needed; something new, somebody who felt it too. She felt high and forgot all about how inappropriate this kiss was in the first place, and as Thorin’s tongue brushed against her lips, she was more than willing to part them to let him in. They explored each other as she leant back against the wall and enjoyed how his strong hands slid down her back before they reached her buttocks and playfully kneaded them with his hands.

She gasped as he broke the kiss so he could continue with nibbling at her neck. Enna embraced him around his waist and pulled him closer, and tingles rushed through her body as she felt his hard member against her. She craved it, more than anything in this world. It all intensified as one of his hands slid inside the back of her trousers and grabbed her buttocks as he pushed closer against her, only the fabrics of their trousers between them. It gave her the courage to seek for his member, and she couldn’t hold back a surprised gasp as even through the fabrics, she could feel he was well equipped.

His mouth searched for hers again as his hands slid up to her hips and held her close to him. Her hands slipped up under his robes, and her breath hitched as she could feel the hairs on his belly against her finger tips. How she had longed to touch this, how she needed to be close, to know what he looked like under those layers of clothes.

It was then a distant voice called from the back of her mind; she couldn’t do this. It would be nothing but trouble if she was caught with the King like this, that was for sure, and she didn’t want to do that to her family. With disappointment tightening in her throat she pushed Thorin away from her.

He looked at her with surprise, but as he saw her troubled face, his face turned to look understanding instead. He knew very well that she had a husband at home, and he wondered why he had taken the chance to steal some forbidden moments with her. He stepped back to give her some distance, and it bothered him to see her so troubled.

Enna looked up at Thorin and sighed. She shouldn’t have done this, but a part of her screamed for more and told her to not regret anything, she deserved this after all the misery she had endured. She knew she should start thinking about heading home, but she couldn’t just flee from the balcony after this in case others got suspicious. She then stretched up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before she turned to leave without spending too much time talking with others on her way out.

*

Another three months went by, and Enna did all she could to make everything seem as close to normal as possible. It wasn’t easy after realising what she did that night. At some point she had been so desperate for relief that she had tried to encourage her husband, but he couldn’t fulfil her needs. Many times, she brought herself to completion, desiring more of what she couldn’t have. In her marriage she would never be valued and appreciated, and she couldn’t handle the fact that she would never be allowed affection and pleasure. More than once, she had to isolate herself from the world with bitter tears over her destiny. One thing was to be frustrated with your situation. Another was to be eaten up from the inside by the fact that she would never be good enough to the one she was supposed to live the rest of her life with. To never have the chance to have affectionate feelings returned, and she wished with her whole heart that her sons would never go through this in their lives.

She wondered if this was fair at all and considered divorce. Divorce was rare in dwarven communities since dwarves usually stayed together for life once they were married, but most of them also handled the downturns better than Fjalar did. Others also showed greater care for each other in the first place. Fjalar seemed to only think of himself, and a behaviour like his was, after all, considered a reason for divorce. Well, in the very few divorces that had ever happened. Yet, Enna had never found the courage to do so. She feared the rumours, the whispering, and Fjalar’s reaction. He had raised his hand at her before.

She had a hope to marry someone else again, as she had been mistaken when she thought Fjalar was her One. She had been young and reckless, flattered and overwhelmed by the affection he had shown her in the beginning; now she was absolutely certain that he wasn’t her One. Yet, marrying again was unheard of, and she knew of only two who had done it. The names they were called when spoken about, had told her enough not to take it lightly. Maybe there were more, but it wouldn’t be a popular decision. This was the way it had always been, and so it should be – you married only once. If you couldn’t marry the One, you shouldn’t marry at all. But Fjalar had been a good match too… just to admit that would be a shame. The only comfort she had in this marriage was also a great shame.

Yet, could she be blamed if she did it for the best of herself and her children? She hated to admit it, even to herself, but her sons had no respect for their father as he was so absent in their lives. Even when he lived under the same roof. Any other dwarf could do a better job and show them more love, she thought. She didn’t want her sons to grow up and feel unloved. No matter how much she loved them, it couldn’t cover the lack of care from their father. He cared more about drinks than others, and she had lost count on how many times she had tried to help him away from it, to no use.

*

Enna spent the evening relaxing with Ori and a few others who worked in the royal quarters, enjoying some beer together. Little did they know that the King would honour them with a visit, and Enna found herself torn between joy and horror. Joy to see Thorin again, a little spark hoping for more, but also the horror of what would happen if they were busted.

She didn’t dare speaking with Thorin, not until it was only the two of them left. “Shy today?” Thorin asked as he stood in front of her.

“You could say that.” Enna said with blushing cheeks.

Thorin sighed as he spoke again. “I hope you forgive me for what happened last time.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, not to me.” Enna said quickly. “I… I don’t know what made me do it…”

“Me neither, except from this: You are the fairest woman under this mountain, and I’m sorry for my actions. It wasn’t my intention to put you in a difficult position.” Thorin said and Enna got up and walked over to him.

“Then what were your intentions?” she asked quietly.

He remained silent for a moment. “I guess I wanted a moment with you, a moment that was ours.” he said quietly. He stepped back against the low, angled roof and held onto a frame while looking toward the floor. He looked equally frustrated as her as he lifted his gaze again and looked at her. “Go on, do whatever you want. Punch me, slap me, kick me, beat me up. I deserve it, and I will hold onto this frame until you’re done.”

Enna looked at him with confusion. What was this? Did he want to be punished? Did he expect her to slap the King under the Mountain? She stepped up to him and looked closely at him, he meant it. He was well aware that she would be perfectly able to beat him up to a pile of meat balls if she ever decided to do that, she was strong and hard. “You know that I could be sent to the dungeons for beating you?”

“You won’t. I would never send you there.” Thorin looked her in her eyes, before he turned his eyes to the floor again. Shame was pulling him down.

She couldn’t help it, she gave him a slap – not the hardest, but enough to sting. Before she had even pulled back her hand after delivering the slap, she had closed the distance between them with a kiss. For the second time their lips met. The change from a tense and stressed Thorin, to an eager dwarf, happened in just a few seconds after a moment of hesitation. Their breaths turned shallow, and she could feel him grow hard.

Enna started to undo the belt that held his robes closed and undid his trousers, and finally she got to see what she had only felt just a few months ago. She slowly started to pump it while she admired the sight, and from Thorin there came a trembling breath at the sensation. It was too tempting, Enna got down to have a taste of it. Starting carefully at first, soon she had much of his length in her mouth. She found a rhythm they both appreciated, and Thorin gently moved his hips with her moves, his breath turning shallower.

Enna wanted more and as she got up again, he let go of the frame and buried his hands in her hair, and he kissed her neck hungrily. “Is this really what you want?” he growled as his hands again slid inside her trousers.

“This is what I want and need.” Enna growled back as she pulled the back of his robes up as to tell him to get them off.

Thorin was quick to free himself from them, and before they knew it, he was lying on the floor with Enna sitting on his lap. Her hands traced up and down his chest. She admired how muscular it was, how the hairs just highlighted it. Now and then her fingertips brushed over scars, revealing the fights Thorin had been through and survived. Soon her trousers were pulled off too, perfectly used as a pillow for Thorin as he was lying on the cold rock floor.

Enna was about to slide down his body to taste him again, but Thorin stopped her. “Turn around the other way.” He said with a hoarse voice she had never heard before. “I want to taste you too.”

Enna was positively surprised and didn’t hesitate in doing so. Once positioned, she eagerly took his cock in her mouth and started to suck him again. She had to focus to not moan aloud as his tongue parted her southern lips and found her swollen and anticipating clit. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it didn’t take him long to make her forget all about time and place. He pushed her closer and closer to the edge. As she finally got there, Enna fought hard not to shout out her pleasure or his name as the waves of the orgasm washed over her. He skilfully slid in two fingers and pumped her in the same rhythm as her walls pulsated until she was trembling above him.

“Would you ride me?” Thorin murmured as he kissed her thighs in the aftermaths of her orgasm.

Again, Enna didn’t hesitate. Right now, it sounded like a brilliant idea to ride the King under the Mountain till he had forgotten everything but how his throbbing cock was pumping in and out of her. Slowly she sank down on him, teasing him the best she could – when he wanted to thrust against her, she hoisted up and enjoyed how desperate he seemed.

As she finally sank down on him, a growl came from him and they found their rhythm together. Their lips found each other, teeth scraping flesh and tongues dancing. His long and deep thrusts with his large member filled her completely and all she could do was surrendering to this forbidden moment. He rested a palm on her butt, telling her what pace he liked without demanding it. “I can’t believe it, I really can’t…” Enna breathed as she rolled her hips with his moves, letting him go as deep as he could. She loved how he was reaching her bottom with every thrust, with the perfect angle.

“Me neither.” Thorin gasped, losing himself to the act as his hands slid under her shirt and found her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them.

They both knew they were short of time so neither of them bothered to hold back. To Enna, the sound of his quickened breath was like music, and the sight of him becoming undone under her was divine. Their eyes met again, and she could see how he savoured the moments before he came.

“Get off when I tell you.” He moaned. She nodded as he kept thrusting harder and faster in and out of her, his grip tight on her hips. His moves became arrhythmic and as he spoke again, he also pushed her up with his hands. “Off of me now, now, now, now!” he hissed, and she followed his example and got off him. Two seconds later, he was arching under her, his cum raining over his belly as he gasped for air. As he let his breath out, he moaned in pleasure and it was a sound more beautiful than she could have imagined.

Enna carefully moved off from him and licked off the trail of cum. He didn’t even taste bad, and the way he flinched when her tongue met his skin was amusing. To see him so sensitive was something she had never imagined, and it was a contrast to how calm and steady he usually seemed to be.

“You’re crazy…” Thorin chuckled as she laid down beside him. She didn’t even notice how cold and hard the floor was, the only thing she could see was his satisfied smile. He kissed her again and embraced her, his hand tracing up and down her back making light patterns with his fingertips. She did the same, and it was wonderful to feel how he relaxed under her touch.

However, they couldn’t lay there for long. Soon they both were up and dressed again. They parted with no words of apology or promise, but with a kiss and good hopes. As Enna walked home, she hoped this wouldn’t be the only time. There had to be more than just this single round.


	2. the Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enna and Thorin face their struggles after the affair. How will they face the challenges?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet again, thank you Ivanus for beta-reading ;-*

Coincidences wanted Enna to have two weeks off after the Friday noon that changed everything, as her youngest son, Girin, caught a fever. Enna swore it felt as if she was being punished for what she had done, but a part of her refused to become superstitious. For two weeks, day and night, she tended to the lad, and thankfully he recovered quickly as the illness finally let him go. When he could go back to school again it felt especially good to give him a kiss on top of his head before he left.

It felt nice to be back in the daily routine again, and she smiled widely as she returned to her office a Monday morning. Ori and her other colleagues welcomed her, and they were all glad to hear that the boy had recovered well. The day went by as usual, so did the next, and she quickly forgot that she had been gone for two weeks.

However, she realised how long it had been when Thorin showed up on the third day to get somebody to copy a message from Bard and send it to the rest of the mountain. As their gazes met, both were dumbfounded as they saw each other for the first time since their forbidden affair. An awkward feeling settled. Enna felt a red colour spread across her cheeks, while Thorin’s face seemed to lose colour. Both of them were relieved that there was nobody else in the office at the moment, and after a prolonged embarrassing moment of silence, Thorin cleared his throat.

“It’s good to see you again…” he said with a low voice and walked up to her.

“Good to see you too…” Enna smiled shyly, suspecting that her face was bright red by now.

Another moment of silence followed before Thorin broke it. “Enna, there is no good way to explain how I feel and what my thoughts are. Forgive me, but…” he took a deep breath and sighed before he continued. “I am sorry that I have disgraced you. A part of me wish it never happened, but I am also thankful and honoured. The other part of me will cherish and appreciate the moment we had together. I hope we can still be around each other like before, and treasure the memory as what it should be – a memory.”

Enna looked up at Thorin and could see him slowly regaining some colour on his face. “I am glad that you are not just ashamed, but also… thankful.” She said before she looked at her feet. “The best thing would be if it stayed as a memory and not a habit.”

Thorin knew she was right, and he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. “We better learn to keep a straight face then, shouldn’t we?”

“We should.” Enna chuckled. Yet, she hated herself for both being disappointed and relieved at the same time, as she was torn between wanting more and staying away.

*

Enna enjoyed her beer at the monthly gathering. She had started to enjoy the freedom she now had as her house didn’t fall apart if she was gone for one night a month since the lads were able to take care of themselves at the age of 30 and 25. To spend time with good colleagues, relax for a while, and talk about other things than politics. It was better than she had imagined. She felt how her sorrows melted off her like candlewax, and it was wonderful to not feel the pain of them.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Thorin joining them. Last time they were at the same gathering was two months ago and ended up with an affair. They had kept a straight face since, especially after the somewhat slightly embarrassing return of Enna. However, she didn’t know if she could keep her mask after a few pints of beer, and as Thorin was coming together with Dwalin she could see that they both had been drinking their share of pints as well before making it to this place. Thorin was grinning widely as Dwalin hung over his shoulder before he helped his friend down in a chair and went to find something to drink for himself.

Enna raised her glass as to welcome him, and he answered by doing the same, before she continued to talk with Ori, Fili and Balin. She hoped that Thorin would keep his distance, but she had no idea what either of them would do if they didn’t stop drinking now.

…

“Farewell and thank you for the company tonight.” Enna smiled as she got up and attached the cloak around her neck.

“Have a safe trip home, it was fun that you joined us!” Fili grinned and the others around the table raised their glasses to her.

Enna smiled back before she turned to leave. Safely out in the hall she let a breath of relief escape her lips, alas too soon. She heard a door open just behind her, and she realised Thorin had returned from the bathrooms. Not that she didn’t want to speak with him, but she didn’t trust her self-control.

“Are you leaving?” Thorin asked.

“Yes, it’s getting late and I’m tired.” She smiled.

“I see, but let me follow you to the gates.” He said and walked up beside her.

Enna’s good sense wanted her to protest, but she couldn’t – instead, she smiled and continued her way. It felt so good to be in his company, part of her wanted to take the chance, while another screamed loudly against it. They chatted about anything and everything, and she started to relax. She remembered why she liked Thorin so much. When he wasn’t a brooding grump, he was quite a relaxing dwarf to be around; kind and engaged in what was going on, and he also had a playful sense of humour when he was in the mood for such. Thankfully, even after a few drinks he tipped more to the latter.

Enna stopped by an alcove as she felt something in her shoe. It was a small rock, and Thorin waited patiently as she got her shoe back on and tightened the laces. As she straightened up again Thorin was looking at her with a gaze she couldn’t define, and she was looking back at him. Mixed emotions welled up in her. She didn’t know why, but she always felt safe and cared for when Thorin was around, and sometimes she felt that he was taking more care of her than Fjalar did. It spoke volumes about her situation at home when she felt that her boss was taking more care of her and showed greater compassion than her husband. Perhaps her boss cared too much about her. She didn’t know.

Thorin on his side, wondered why he had such feelings for a woman he could never call rightfully his beloved one. There was so much about Enna that he appreciated; she was kind and caring, passionate in what she was doing, and her smile highlighted her beautiful features. Their affair was probably the closest he could get to have what he wished for in her, and that pained him – she was more than that to him.

Without a second thought they were hugging each other, and Enna was resting her face against his neck, while his chin laid on her shoulder so he could bury his face in her hair. “You smell so good…” Thorin sighed with his arms around her, one of his hands caressing her lower back through her clothes.

Enna giggled and kissed his neck, wanting nothing else than being close to him. She hoped these blended feelings wouldn’t grow into anything else. She was in enough trouble as it was, but her desire was boiling under her skin.

Thorin sensed her troubles and looked down at her. “What’s wrong?”

“We… we shouldn’t do this, but I…” Enna sighed and looked at him before she looked at the wall by their side. Why was this so hard?

Enna looked into Thorin’s eyes again, she could see that he was as torn as her. Both of them knew they shouldn’t, yet here they stood secluded from others, and fought a battle she had never imagined she would. More than anything, she wanted to give in to the temptation and enjoy Thorin again, but the voice in the back of her head was shouting louder and louder. It wasn’t worth disgracing her marriage again or risk losing her good reputation and possibly her job.

Thorin thought of the same issues. When reaching out after a married woman as he did now, he disgraced not only her, but her husband, her family, and himself. Yet he couldn’t understand how he was going to stay away from her either. Something in her made him hunger for her warmth, her presence, her body, her mind, her care, her entire being, and it became harder and harder to resist.

In the end Enna reached up and kissed his lips passionately before she broke the kiss just seconds after and left him there in the alcove, hurrying away. She was at the verge of crying as she walked away, wondering why this was so hard. Maybe there was more to this than what she wanted to admit. Thorin looked after her for a few seconds, before he slowly retreated to his own chambers. He was both relieved and disappointed, and he didn’t know which one to give in to.

*

Enna sighed in relief as she left the hall and retreated to her chambers after the occasion. Well, it was an honour to be picked out as one of Thorin’s companions on his council meeting in Dale, but this feast was by far the loudest and noisiest she could remember. Not to mention some of the wildest as some people were dancing on the tables or licking up liquors from each other’s bodies. Much had changed in the 30 years since the burning of Laketown and reclaiming of Dale, mostly for the better even though parties like this didn’t look diplomatic – to put it nicely. Enna wasn’t in the mood for dancing on the tables, there was after all a day tomorrow as well. As she closed the door that led out towards the ground between Lord Bard’s houses, the silence was pressuring. She hurried across the ground towards the guesthouse longing to see the bed, hoping to get some rest before a larger and better party tomorrow. She hoped it wasn’t as wild though, gods forbid she joined in on the craziest things; she would die of shame if she joined in on licking liquors from somebody’s booty. Once inside the guesthouse, she smiled as she brushed dirt off her boots.

Enna jumped in surprise as she saw a movement a few metres away from her, however sighed in relief as she realised it was none other than Thorin. To her surprise his hair was wet, and he was wearing only a bathrobe. What had he been doing in the late hours? “Early night for you too?” he asked curiously.

“Yes.” She breathed out. “Damn, you scared me for a moment. Where have you been?”

“I appreciate music, I appreciate laughter, good food, I had my share of drinks and all that, but it became a bit too much. So I decided to take a bath to calm down the headache before I went to bed.” Thorin shrugged his shoulders.

“That explains the wet hair... And the bathrobe.” Enna chuckled.

“It does.” He smiled and walked up to her. “You then?” he asked calmly as he laid his hands on her waist.

“I had no greater plans than going to bed.” She smiled as Thorin pulled her closer. Through the silk fabrics she could feel all the lines of his body, and his warmth spread through her clothing. She wondered when it became so simple for them to be close considering how torn she was just a month ago, but there was no doubt how much she enjoyed it. Things had changed, instead of fighting to resist she had started to surrender instead, and it was so much easier. She wished it wasn’t so, but there was no denial. In Thorin she found pleasure and a safe haven she had no other places, and she craved more of it.

“Doesn’t sound too bad, tomorrow will be a long day.” He smiled and looked her up and down. “I’m glad I’m not the only one with some sense, I would be a bit sad if I really was the only one to head back to our quarters at a reasonable time.”

“I can feel how glad you are…” Enna giggled and let her hands slide down his body, hoping he found this as easy as she did. It was almost too easy, as the touch of his body was almost intoxicating.

“Feel free, I won’t stop you…” Thorin murmured and kissed her lips as his hands grabbed her buttocks and he rubbed his crotch towards her. No denial, Enna loved to feel how hard she could make him by just being in the same room as him.

Enna undid the waistband that held his robe closed, and once more she could enjoy the sight of his naked body. She couldn’t believe how well-built and perfectly shaped he was. She parted from his lips to kiss her way down his body, her breath was almost trembling in excitement as her hands slid down his solid frame, and his chest hairs tickled her lips. She kissed his nipples and a pleased sigh came from Thorin as she sucked on one before biting it.

As his hands tangled in her hair she went further down, leaving a moist trail where her lips and tongue caressed his skin, and she could hear how excited and expectant he was as she got closer to where he wanted her lips. Her hands slid down the outside of his thighs and up the inside of them, and as her fingertips brushed over his balls, his breath hitched. She teased him, and as her lips closed over the tip of his cock, he moaned in delight. Enna sighed herself as the taste of his salty pre-cum encouraged her and drove her to become teased herself, and more and more curious.

She started to move up and down, and with slow, almost lazy thrusts he met her moves. He was stone hard and eager, yet so controlled, and it impressed her. She felt as if she was lacking the control he had as she was starting to crave him in other places than her mouth, but at the same time she loved to taste him. She took him deeper and deeper in her mouth, his moans got louder, and she was glad that it seemed like they were the only persons in the building right now.

It didn’t last for long as they suddenly heard steps outside the entrance door. Enna quickly straightened up while Thorin closed his robes and crossed his legs as they heard somebody enter the building. In the next moment Dwalin rounded the corner, clearly affected by the beer of Dale. “So, what are you two up to? Thought you were going to bed!” he chuckled as he walked past them.

“We were, we just chatted a little.” Enna smiled, glad that he couldn’t see her blushing cheeks in the dim light.

“I would have stopped and asked Thorin if he was ok too if I was the first to walk in on him in those robes.” Dwalin said and looked at Thorin, but his eyes weren’t looking in the same direction.

“You’re so funny.” Thorin said with a small smile. “You seem like you need sleep too.”

“Relax lads, there’s a new day tomorrow. What we didn’t get to do today, we can do tomorrow! We won’t be home in Erebor until Sunday evening.” Enna chuckled and headed for her own door.

“Hear hear!” Thorin smiled to her before he patted Dwalin’s shoulder and headed for his own bedroom.

“You’re always right, Enna…” Dwalin sighed. “See ya tomorrow!”

Enna’s eyes searched for Thorin’s as he was standing in the door to his chambers, and their eyes met. Thorin’s lips formed the word ‘tomorrow’ as Dwalin walked past him. Enna knew they were playing with fire and had made a stupid mistake tonight, but the thought of maybe succeeding tomorrow… She knew she should be ashamed, that she shouldn’t do it, but it didn’t feel wrong. Everything about being intimate with Thorin felt right. She smiled to him before she wished them good night and went to bed.

*

Today had been a success! Another deal with Dale was sealed, and a huge party was thrown. Enna certainly enjoyed it as there were loads of good food and drinks around. It didn’t take long before the sound level was way louder than last night, and the sight of Bard being tipsy and joking with Balin was priceless.

Enna was walking around and talking with anyone that was stopping, and she hardly noticed that she had almost pulled Thorin with her as she needed to refill her mug with beer. “Enna… aren’t you getting tipsy now??” he chuckled.

“No, and you need more drinks!” Enna said with a dominant tone and pushed another mug in his hands.

“Yes, my lady…” Thorin laughed and accepted it. Enna grinned as he drank from it, and soon they were joking and laughing loudly, even getting a few looks from passers-bys. As an opposite to earlier, Enna didn’t worry any longer about resisting temptation and relaxed more than she had done lately. It seemed Thorin felt the same as he suddenly grabbed her arm and lead her out of the crowded room. Enna wanted to say something, however remained silent and watched with surprise as Thorin opened a door to a room she didn’t know, and she started to giggle as Thorin took the key from the outside of the door and locked it from the inside.

“Now, it’s just the two of us…” he murmured as he embraced her and kissed her neck.

“You’re really not very hesitant, my lord.” Enna smiled and laid her arms around his shoulders.

“Not after what we started last night.” Thorin said with a hushed voice, but with desire as he bit her earlobe. “And call me Thorin, not my lord…” he murmured as he kissed her cheek.

“I honestly believed you would be more hesitant, Thorin.” She smiled and enjoyed the way he touched her.

“Not when we are secluded from the rest.” He grinned and pulled open the laces that closed her shirt, before he stopped and looked at her with a look that was hard to define. “Unless you have changed your mind.”

Enna looked at him for a few moments before there was a smile on her lips. “No, I haven’t.” she said quietly and undid his belt before she sat back on the bench behind her. “But we don’t have much time…”

“We could be quick…” Thorin teased as he leant over her.

“How quick?” she grinned as he freed one of her breasts and sucked on it. As he bit the nipple, she arched her back and spread her legs. He answered by pushing his crotch against her.

“So quick I’m afraid you wouldn’t be satisfied.” He joked as he rubbed his face over her chest, his beard leaving her skin red and sensitive, making her moan.

“I bet you’re wrong.” She challenged, pushing herself closer to him.

“Is that a dare?” Thorin murmured before he bit on the now very sensitive nipple again while his hands pulled her trousers down and freed one of her legs. They didn’t even bother freeing both.

“If you think so.” Enna grinned, her breath becoming shorter and shallower as his hand teased her, while the other freed his member from his trousers. She was already wet and ready for him, excited by the past minutes and expectations from yesterday, and just the thought of feeling him inside her again made her ache with lust. She felt his member brush against her thigh, and just thinking of being fucked by the King himself one more time made her instantly wetter.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as he leant over her and found his position between her legs. Enna moved closer to him and she was almost holding her breath as she felt his member against her entrance. Finally, he slid in and she wanted to moan loudly, but he silenced her by sealing her lips with his before he rested his face against her neck as he found his rhythm.

Her legs curled around his waist so he could go deeper, and what was an almost inaudible moan sounded from him as his hands grabbed her hips and he picked up the pace. They moved with each other, hands searching under the clothes and touching, exploring, intensifying every moment of the affair. Enna’s mouth found Thorin’s neck and kissed it, licked and let her teeth scrape along the line of his neck. Thorin replied by thrusting harder and Enna let a gasp out as he rammed straight to the bottom of her, surprised by how sweet and hot the sting of pain was.

Thorin then pulled out of her, bit and sucked on her nipple, pulled up her shirt to kiss her belly before his lips searched for her sensitive folds. Enna couldn’t hold back a moan as his lips touched her clit and started to suck on it, making it even more sensitive.

She was about to protest as he pulled away from her, she was so near, so near… “Turn around.” He said hushed, and Enna bit her lip as she slid down from the bench and turned her back toward him. They didn’t try it this way last time, and she wondered how he would be like.

With a firm grip on her hips he entered her with one smooth thrust, making sure she was comfortable before he continued with a pace which soon turned faster and harder. Enna couldn’t hold back a moan, but Thorin quickly reached a hand forwards to silence her – they had been careless enough, they couldn’t draw more attention to themselves than they had already done. He reached the other hand down between her legs and let two fingers slide up and down on each side of her clit, and the sensation was absolutely fantastic.

“Thorin!” Enna hissed against his hand and he removed it.

“’You ok?” Thorin gasped, obviously near his climax.

“I’m coming!” Enna hissed, and just moments after the warmth exploded from between her legs and through her entire being, tingling every nerve as she pushed herself harder against him. He thrusted harder while his hands kept a teasingly slow rhythm over her clit, and the sensation was almost too much to bear. Her climax started his, and with his forehead against her back he hissed as the spasms rushed through his body as he pulled out of her, his semen hitting the floor instead.

They both stood there, short of breath, while Thorin still held tightly onto her as he was catching his breath again. Slowly he began to kiss her neck where her skin was exposed, and the tickle of his beard felt heavenly after the bliss.

“You were wrong…” Enna smiled, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the touch of him.

“What?” Thorin said, slightly confused after his climax.

“It was quick, but you certainly did satisfy me.”

“Oh…” he said, before he started to chuckle.

“It was most pleasant.” Enna said with a pleased sigh as she straightened up and pulled her trousers up again before she turned to face him. “Sometimes the quick and simple is the best.”

“It certainly can be.” Thorin said with a low voice as he closed his own trousers and kissed her again, he then broke the kiss and looked at her. “I know we shouldn’t, but I couldn’t resist…”

“Me neither…” Enna sighed as she buried her face in her hands and chuckled a bit. “But damn, it’s good.”

“Can’t complain.” Thorin chuckled.

“We better get out before somebody gets suspicious.” Enna smiled.

“Come on.” He winked at her and took the lead out.

There was nobody in the hall, and they quickly hurried to join the festivities again where they parted with a knowing look at each other. It seemed like a few wondered where Thorin had been, but nobody asked about Enna – she was glad she was just the writer, with no fancy royal title, and was simply welcomed with shouts of joy by her friends. With a smug smile, she grabbed another beer. This night was good, very good!


	3. Surrendering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enna's thinking about other options, as she finds she no longer has any will to fight against what she longs for. At the same time, a scary thought is forming in her head, a thought with unknown consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet again, the marvellous Ivanus beta-read my work <3

Enna turned around in the bed, disappointment filling her again. Another fuck, another selfish act by Fjalar as he barely bothered to kiss her a little before entering her, then bringing himself to completion before he fell asleep. Enna wondered why she even bothered to share the same bed as him. She swore that once the boys were old enough to start on their own, she would get herself another room. If it wasn’t for the disappointment bringing her mood to a new low, she would have completed herself and brought herself some pleasure.

Alas, that was out of the question after learning what _exciting_ sex was. Even when it was hurried, it was still better than this because he made sure she was doing good. Curse that Thorin Oakenshield, she thought. Now she kept longing after something she could never get here.

She looked at Fjalar again where he laid with his back against her already in sleep. She wondered if he had ever loved her, but it was clear to her that if there had ever been love in him, there was nothing left. He never asked her how her day had been. He never asked what had happened if she was down, or offered any help in sorting it out, or even just listen. He never showed her any signs of care, affection, or love. She was only a doll on display when there was an occasion to present themselves in a good light. If she tried to reach out to him, to find a way to address the struggles he obviously had, it was dismissed right away. He never did anything wrong; she was just being sensitive and overdramatic. Even his mother was ashamed of him and had at some occasions apologised to Enna for not raising him well enough to become a good husband. Enna silently thought to herself that this was on Fjalar’s shoulders, as both his brothers were decent dwarves. Fjalar had just been a poop wrapped in a nice paper, like some confection that would fool you and leave a bad taste in your mouth.

Enna rolled over on her back, glad that she was not fertile at the time. She had started to think that she would ask for a divorce soon, she just wanted to be sure that the lads understood what was going on so they wouldn’t carry more burdens than necessary. To go through this, she couldn’t risk getting pregnant again. She felt relief knowing that it was just a question of time before she was free. Maybe she couldn’t marry again, or maybe she could, but she was glad knowing that he would be out of her life. Perhaps she and Thorin could be lovers, without the fear of getting caught. Nobody could blame her if she had a lover after being divorced. A lass has her needs.

She fell asleep with a smile when she thought of a new home, where she could invite Thorin.

*

It had been years since the last time Enna had been to one of Dwalin’s house parties, and to finally be there again with friends was a most welcome change. As she entered the house, her friends almost roared to welcome her, and it didn’t take long before she was in a very good mood and forgot all about time and place.

She was therefore surprised as Thorin suddenly showed up; it was no secret that the King enjoyed a good party now and then, but he wasn’t known for being a party animal. Most thought of him as a calm and decent king, even Enna did, though she knew he could show other sides too. She smiled to him as a welcome, and he returned the smile. Oh, that smile, the smile that always made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks warmer.

…

Enna happened to look over her shoulder as Thorin walked down the stairs to the lower level of Dwalin’s home. Their eyes met for a short moment, and by the look alone, he spoke thousands of words. It was only for two seconds, but it was enough to start a turmoil inside her; oh, how she wanted to. How right it felt, and how much she desired it. The thoughts demanding her to follow easily over-ran those who told her to not follow, and a few minutes later she got up and went down.

She almost walked past the bathroom as a hand reached out and pulled her in. She was about to squeal in surprise, but Thorin silenced her with a passionate kiss. She quickly responded by slinging her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and Thorin reached out a hand to close the door and lock it.

The kiss heated, tongues were battling each other as Thorin pinned her up against the wall and started to undo his trousers. Enna’s hands slid down and gripped around his shaft and started to pump him, and Thorin let a trembling breath out as he buried his face in the nape between her neck and shoulders. She slid down and started to kiss along his shaft, wishing to tease him and explore him. Soon she found his weak spots and used it for all it was worth, to see him come undone. His silenced moan as she did something he very much liked, how he tried to not thrust against her – it was all wonderful.

Enna almost wished to simply be doing just this, to let him come against the roof of her mouth, but she was too tempted by him to stay down there. As she straightened up, Thorin pinned her against the wall with both her hands above her head, locked there by his left fist as his mouth searched for hers again in a passionate and desperate kiss. With the wall behind her and Thorin’s half-naked body against her front, Enna lost all will to take control and surrendered to him. His hand slid down her body and finally reached her south where he slid inside her trousers and started to play with her clit, before a finger sank inside her. He started to thrust with his hand, warming her up before adding one more, and a gasp slipped from her as he started to fuck her with his hand.

“I like how tight you are…” he growled in her ear. “How narrow and warm, and soon you will have my cock up there again.”

“Please…” Enna begged, desperate for more, rocking her hips against him.

“Come for me, and you can have all you want.” Thorin’s demanding whisper was like music in her ears.

“Can I have your cum inside me?” Enna whispered, getting wetter by the thought.

“Is it safe?” Thorin asked and rubbed her clit with his thumb while he pressed his body close to hers. She could feel his throbbing erection against her thigh and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t wait to feel him pounding inside her again, just the mere thought of it made her inner walls contract in expectation.

“Yes.” She gasped, her climax coming closer and closer for each touch.

“I’d love to fill you up with every single drop...” He breathed against her neck, keeping the exact pace and pressure that had her coming undone at his whim. “But first I want you to come for me.” He groaned as he kissed and bit her neck’s skin. Her own breath quickly turned shallower and arrhythmic as he pumped her to completion, and her legs trembled as the wave of pleasure washed over her. She longed to moan out loud but forced herself to stick to the hushed gasps. She could feel Thorin’s smile against her neck as he whispered. “That was worth a reward, wasn’t it?”

“Yes please” Enna breathed out in the aftermaths of her climax.

Thorin grabbed her by her hips and guided her over to a sink, where he kissed her deeply as he slid her pants down and started to knead her butt. Enna could have sworn that she was dripping wet by now, she couldn’t remember being this aroused before in her life. Just as she thought she couldn’t handle it anymore, he turned her around and entered her from behind – Enna let out a yelp in pleasure and arched her back to let him go deeper while she grabbed the edge of the sink to steady herself.

The grunt from Thorin as he pushed in all of his shaft down to the root and hit her bottom was a sound so sweet that Enna didn’t know what to focus on; how good it felt, how crazy and dangerous this was, or the fact that she brought pleasure to him and how much he enjoyed it. He picked up a pace with deep thrusts, where he pulled out slowly before he rammed it to her bottom, slowly increasing it. He rolled up her tunic to expose her back, and he began licking and tasting her skin, rubbing his beard against her as to tease her as much as possible, and his hair fell in seductive moves over her back like locks of silk.

He reached around to tease her, and it didn’t take him long before he had her coming again. It felt as if boiling water flooded through her veins, set every nerve on fire, and he had to silence her with his hands to not reveal their forbidden activities. Enna could taste herself on his fingers, and it was so surrealistic that if it wasn’t for the sensation burning in her, it could have been a dream.

“Enna, I can’t hold it back anymore-“ Thorin gasped, not able to slow down or hold back what was happening as her climax had started his, now both his hands held her hips tightly as he was sure she would be able to hold back her moans again.

“Fill me!” Enna hissed and swayed her back even more as she pushed against him.

She heard the strangled moan as he came, she felt his member twitch hard inside her as he let go of his seed and how he fought to not bruise her with his grip on her hips. As he caught his breath, he leant over her back and gasped, trying to re-collect his mind again.

Slowly he started to kiss her back, his hair tickling her skin. “Enna, that was… you are… fantastic…” he whispered as his lips caressed her sensitive, warm and moist skin.

“Indeed it was…” Enna giggled.

With trembling knees, Thorin slowly straightened up again to lean against the wall behind him. Enna couldn’t resist, she knelt in front of him and took his now half-limp member in her mouth and licked him clean. Thorin’s delighted gasps was like music to her, and as she let go of him and straightened up, he caught her lips with a passionate kiss. Their tongues twirled together, the taste of them both blended for both of them to enjoy, and it was a sensation that was arousing beyond what she could believe body fluids were capable of.

As they left the bathroom, she headed for the balcony while Thorin went upstairs. They sent each other a smile before he disappeared up the stairs, and she felt her heart beat like a racing horse as she headed out for some fresh air. At the balcony she could enjoy the view over the South Market, now with only a lit torch here and there as the salesmen were done for the day. She also found some company there, as Bofur and Dwalin were out there to smoke some pipe weed, and yet again all her worries were gone.

*

While Enna loved her job, she had to admit to herself that these formal events could be somewhat protracted. At least Fjalar seemed to love the attention he got, as it was expected to bring your spouses if you were married, so of course he was there. He was more or less basking in the respect Enna held, as she was well known for her precise work and eye for details. Days like these were the only ones where a compliment from Fjalar could be heard, and they were mostly spoken as “I’m lucky, right?”. Enna fought to not roll her eyes every time he said it.

Besides, it was clear that Fjalar liked the chance to meet the royals himself, as he often bragged about it to friends that he had spoken with them at many occasions; thanks to Enna, which was a fact he rarely mentioned. As he spotted the Durins he headed straight for them, and Fili, as the kind and gentle dwarf he was, gladly spoke with him. Enna wondered if Fjalar knew what they really thought of him, because he was no longer held in high regard. Many lost their respect for him as Enna was left to give birth without him by her side, some even compared it with treason. Yet Fjalar seemed unknowing to this, or unaffected. She didn’t know what would be worst of the two, but the malicious side of her was amused.

“Are you alright?” a kind voice asked.

Enna smiled – a habit she had gotten of late whenever Thorin spoke to her. It had replaced the nodding, and Thorin appreciated it. “I guess I could do better, but at the moment I’m amused by the fool’s dance with the lions.”

“Have my nephew misbehaved?” Thorin asked and looked at the scene – Fjalar was telling Fili a story, and Fili listened and smiled, but something told them that he was most tempted to smack Fjalar.

“Rather the opposite, he is behaving like a true heir to the throne of Erebor and keeps his impulses under control. I would have knocked down Fjalar a long time ago.”

“What is he talking about?”

“As far as I can hear, it’s about how proud he is of Garin and Girin’s fighting skills and how much he has trained them.” Enna shrugged her shoulders. “Everybody knows he hardly knows what their names are. Their fighting skills comes from me and my brother.”

“I’m sorry. You and your lads deserve better.” Thorin said low.

“I know. I’ve considered divorce.”

Thorin stared at her with a blend of shock and disbelief. “Enna, are you sure- “

“I know what people will say. It’s a disgrace and so on, but the lads aren’t happy the way things are. They disobey him not out of the changes that comes with their age, but because they don’t respect him. And they have no reason to respect him, he has never been there for them in the way he should. Respect is something you earn, not something you demand. They will do better without that disturbance around them, and if I marry again, they might have a proper dwarf in their life to teach them how things are.”

“So, it’s not…” Thorin looked nervously around and lowered his voice. “Because of us?”

“No, but you made me realise I can get something better.” Enna looked at Thorin. “I have no specific plans if you worry about what comes after… But my mind is open.”

Thorin sighed a little, a bit unsettled by what she told him. A divorce would be tough in their society, he knew. “Just be sure you do what is right for you.”

Enna looked at Thorin and smiled a little. “It’s not difficult when you look at how I’m treated at home, and I honestly believe that the lads wouldn’t care. Not until people start talking at least…” the last she said with a sigh.

“If anything, we dwarves are good at shutting our ears when needed…” Thorin said with a small smile.

“That is true.” Enna chuckled before she looked more serious again. “I haven’t made up my mind yet, but I know what I want: something better for us.”

“You and your lads could stay in the quarters beside the archive while you settle things.” Thorin suggested, after making sure no ears were listening to them. “Then you don’t have to worry about how far you are from work, and the lads are closer to the school.”

“In the palace?” Enna turned to Thorin, fighting to not stare at him in disbelief.

“You would be closer to some of your most loyal friends too, if you stayed there.” He said low. She looked him in the eyes, and he smiled. “I want you to do what’s best for you, and I will help you if you need it.”

“You are too kind, Thorin…” she smiled back.

…

“That guy…” Fili sighed to Ori as Fjalar had headed off to speak with someone else. “How on earth did somebody as great as Enna end up with a fool like him?”

“Enna may think she married him out of love, but I think it was just a flash crush mistaken for love. And as selfish as he is, he embraced her affection and proposed to her.” Ori shrugged his shoulders. “You know as well as me that their marriage is probably the most miserable under this mountain.”

“I feel sorry for her…” Fili mumbled. “On every occasion like today, she has to bring him with her, and he brags about all the great things he claims to have done, but everyone who know who they are, knows that he is lying and just portraying himself as something he’s not. He paints shame over them both with his behaviour, and he’s too stubborn to even take a hint.”

“I know…” Ori sighed. “I just hope Enna considers divorce. He’s so disgraceful that most would most likely support her, even when it’s almost 100 years since the last divorce among our kin.”

“You think she would?” Fili asked lowly.

“Absolutely.” Ori confirmed.

“But what about the lads? I know they’re not proud of him to say the least, but…”

“She has the opportunity to re-marry, even though I can hardly remember anyone doing that before. On the other hand, I don’t think he’s her One, but that might have been the case for the other divorces, thus explaining the low rates of second marriages. However, someone has to walk the path first, and if there is a dwarf that accepts the lads, I think that would be wise to do, actually.”

“Let’s just hope that dwarf is around, then.”

“I hope so.”

*

Enna knocked on Thorin’s door twice, hoping he was there. She had stayed up late to finish this map for him, and if he was there now, she could prepare it for being sent to Dale the next morning. She knocked again but heard nothing. She was about to leave when the door suddenly opened, and she jumped by the sound.

“Mahal, I thought you had gone to your private quarters!” Enna breathed as the shock calmed.

“No, I was trying to get through things here.” he said and stepped aside to let her in.

Enna walked in and placed the map on a table. “So, I just got this finished. If there is anything missing, I can fix that tomorrow, but if you think it’s good enough, I will leave it with the messengers so they can send it off at first light of day.”

Thorin studied the map here and there, checking details with his own notes and the many original maps, but he didn’t say anything while he looked over it. Enna sat down in a chair while he did so, and she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up by a gentle touch on her cheeks, and as she opened her eyes, she looked right at Thorin’s smiling face. “Enna, the map is perfect. As always.”

Enna felt her cheeks blush and her heart skip a beat at his words and the way he looked at her from where he was kneeling in front of her. He looked proud, and his beautiful blue eyes were looking into hers with affection and care. Oh, his eyes were blue and deep like the ocean, her heart was swimming in a sea of blue. Ah, and that smile, the smile that made her forget about her miseries and instead had her dreaming of living life to the fullest again.

“Thank you…” she smiled and kissed him.

The kiss was most welcome, and he let her tongue enter his mouth. The dance revealed the lust and the longing, the affection and curiosity. They embraced each other and Enna felt her chest burst with emotions, she couldn’t get enough of this man.

Thorin broke the kiss but looked at her with mischief. “There’s a bed just behind that door.” He breathed.

“Show me.” Enna grinned.

They got up and Thorin took her hand as he headed for the door. Once inside, Thorin locked the door before he returned his attention to her. The embrace was warm, the kiss was passionate, and as garments dropped to the floor, it felt like coming home. How could something so wrong feel so right? As his kiss ventured down her neck, chest, breasts, she felt high. She didn’t know why she felt the way she did, but she couldn’t let it go.

She dropped down on the bed and Thorin followed her, kissing her warmly and caressing her body. Her own hands wandered over his back, enjoying how his muscular body flexed as he moved. “Tell me how you feel, Thorin.”

“No one else could possibly know.” He murmured as he moved down her body. “Because this is beyond what I could ever ask for.”

Enna’s cheeks blushed at his words, and a gasp escaped from her as his lips kissed her belly. She had felt insecure about the looks of it after her pregnancies, with stretchmarks over most of it. However, to Thorin, they were divine – she had brought life, she had done what was needed for the existence of their kin, and she had endured so much pain for it. He made sure that she understood that he wasn’t bothered by them, rather the opposite – he loved them.

He moved further down, and for each inch he moved closer to where she most desired him, the shallower her breath turned. She grinned as he kissed the inside of her thighs, bringing her a sweet, tickling sensation that aroused her. He let his beard gently scrape against the sensitive skin, sometimes tasting it with slow licks. As he finally parted her moist lips and tasted her. Enna moaned, not caring if others could hear them. In here they would probably be left alone anyways.

The way he treated her clit was divine, she had never experienced sex like this before – his tongue did miracles to her. Her forehead was already sweaty from receiving all of this pleasure, it was better than anything they had done before. With a smile she thought the other times they had been drinking, and in a hurry, so of course it could be better.

Thorin then pushed a finger inside her and aimed for a spot she had only heard of before but hadn’t taken the time to look for herself. She immediately wondered why she hadn’t done so, it was amazing! Oh, whatever this dwarf was doing to her, she loved it. By Mahal, he had to continue, he couldn’t stop. He gave her the time she needed and was rewarded as she was trembling on the bed, trying to hold back her moans.

“Don’t hold them back, we’re alone.” Thorin growled, and Enna let the last moans come without holding back. He grinned as he had carefully kissed her as her climax faded away and moved to lay above her. “Are you ready for more?”

As Enna recollected her mind, something dawned on her as she felt his stone hard member against her entrance. “Thorin, in just a few days…” she said quietly and laid her palms on his hips, feeling her heart thundering in her chest at the realisation.

She didn’t have to explain any further; Thorin was already moving back again as he understood. She worried she would disappoint him, but to her surprise, Thorin was smiling. “There are many ways to have sex, if you’d like to spend some more time here.”

“I’d love to.” She smiled back, surprised by how many sides there were to him.

“Good.” Thorin smiled as he laid down on the bed beside her. “There are many things I’d love to do with you.”

“You’re not the only one with that set of mind.” Enna grinned and leant over him to kiss him. Now she wanted to tease and taste him, discover his body in a way she hadn’t done before. As he was about to embrace her, she placed his hands above his head and looked at him with a smirk. His playful smile encouraged her to go on, and she gave him a frolicking kiss on his lips.

She had never considered the possibility of tattoos, but as he laid there on the bed, she saw some ink curling around his upper arms. She couldn’t help it, but she kissed it, let her tongue slide over it before she moved further down. Kissing his belly, enjoying how it flinched when her lips brushed over a sensitive area – it amused her that he was ticklish. Her hands traced his body, enjoying how well-built he was and trying to take in as much of him as she could, because a part of her reminded herself that this could be the last time.

She pushed the thought away as she reached his aching member. The size of it made her smile, she loved that it was big. To his frustration, she moved past it and started to tease him by slowly kissing her way up his thigh, then the other. Her next move was to kiss his balls, play a bit with them before moving up to taste his cock. A salty drop had already made its way out and she licked it eagerly before taking his cock in her mouth. The moan from Thorin was like music in her ears, and the way he laid his legs wider open for her to reach all of him just encouraged her. She rubbed the soft flesh just behind his balls while she sucked him, earning another moan from him.

Enna didn’t want it to be over, not yet. When she sensed he was getting close, she let him go so she could slowly pump him instead. “What does the lord please?”

“Get that lovely bum closer to me.” He growled in lust, and Enna smiled as she did so.

With a surprisingly strong grip, he grabbed her hips and almost pulled her behind up to him. He leant over sideways and aimed his face between her legs again. They both started to use their mouths again, and they were not nearly done with each other.

…

Enna had no idea how much time she had spent with the King behind his working quarters, but she knew she was nearly spent as she was standing on all four with Thorin behind her with his fingers in her, using his hips to thrust his fingers in and out of her. Her climax was building up again and she had no strength left to hold it back. Moments later the sparks spread throughout her entire being, moaning loudly while Thorin kept the pace of his hand. 

She gasped for air as the climax faded away, and Thorin calmed the pace down. “Thorin, I’m spent…” she groaned. Thorin let her go and they collapsed on the bed, both with dizzy smiles. “But what about you?”

“You could send me off with two strokes…” he chuckled.

Enna grinned and gripped around his cock and started to pump him. It took a bit more than two strokes, but he didn’t need many before his seed was squirting between their bellies, his loud moan echoing in the chamber. He was so sensitive after endless teasing, that his body jerked when Enna finished with some careful strokes before she let him go. With a deep sigh, he embraced Enna and held her close. They laid like this before they rolled over on their backs, enjoying the sweet bliss.

“Thorin… I’m dizzy…” Enna giggled as they both laid wasted on the bed.

“You’re not the only one…” he breathed.

“This is something of the best I have ever experienced.”

Thorin rolled over on his side again to look at Enna. “Really?”

“I never thought sex without being entered by a cock could be so satisfying.” She grinned to him.

“We learned it could…” he chuckled.

“You surprise me, my King…” Enna grinned and kissed him before she sat up.

“So do you, my sweetest.” Thorin smiled and let his hand caress her thigh. He then sat up and embraced her from behind and kissed her shoulders, making sure she was fine after an intense affair. “I care for you…”

“And I for you…” Enna smiled as she said it. It felt good, it felt right. Damn, why did everything about him feel right.

“Let me get something to clean us with.” He said as he got up, before he turned to her with his arms open. “As you see, it’s needed.”

“It is…” she giggled. He went out to the working chambers and returned with a mug of water and some rags. “Not luxurious, but it will do the job.”

They got themselves cleaned up and dressed in silence, and as Enna knew it was time to go home, she also felt a bit sad over leaving him. “Thorin…” she said hushed, looking at him for a moment before she looked at the floor.

“Yes, sweetest?” Thorin asked with a low voice.

“Thanks for a wonderful evening. I wish I could stay.”

“I wish I could take you home, but I’m grateful for what we had tonight.” He said softly and kissed her cheek.

Enna reached up and kissed his lips before she whispered good night to him and took her leave. As she walked home in silence, she started to wonder if he had feelings for her. She had believed it was only lust, but now she doubted. She didn’t know if she enjoyed it or not.

As she entered the door at home with no welcome, and by that guessing the lads were already sleeping, she knew she had at least enjoyed the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for the next chapter, there will be less steam, more frustration, and probably some curses. Don't worry, I promise there will be steam again ;)


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enna is going on a mission to the Iron Hills, and are looking forward to see her childhood home again. But what will she see there, what is her heart saying, and what will she meet by the end of the journey?

Sweetest.

The word echoed in her mind every time she sat in silence. The way he said it, the way he looked at her when he said it… Enna started to fear she was really playing with fire if her assumptions, that he had grown fond of her, were right.

She knew many dwarves lived their lives alone, often in celibacy, if their feelings for their One wasn’t mutual. Thorin had already declared his nephews as his heirs, so to the realm it wouldn’t be a loss if the king never could be with his One. Still, Enna was living with her mistake; a flicker of feelings, believing this was how it was to have found the One. Alas, she was mistaken, she had acted too fast. Yet, she hated to think of it as a mistake. She loved her sons above all, they weren’t mistakes, and Eira… the year she had her. A perfect girl she was, and it was nothing but injustice that she wasn’t allowed to live.

Still, what alarmed Enna the most these days was how she had started to feel for Thorin. He evoked more feelings in her than she had ever known to have for a man before, and it felt wonderful whenever he was near. The way he looked at her when nobody was around, the way he made her feel both safe, loved and desired at once. How they could do their things and focus on their tasks, but yet enjoy each other’s company in ways she had never experienced. He could seem like a brute and grumpy dwarf to those who didn’t know him, but she knew him as a caring and kind dwarf who was willing to do anything to protect the ones he loved. She remembered the fire that was raging when Kili declared Tauriel to be his One, but Thorin stood his ground in their stand. Not necessarily because he was ready to forgive the elves already and have one walking around his family’s quarters, but he loved Kili and knew there was no way in convincing the stubborn, young dwarf to other thoughts. So, he fought for them, and that was something she had admired Thorin for ever since.

She knew he appreciated loyalty above all, so how could he love her when she was breaking sacred vows with him? She liked to think of herself as loyal, she would be in most cases, but not when it was most important… Hypocrisy, some would call it. Enna took a deep breath before she went up the bedroom. She was the last to go to bed, as usual, her head full of thoughts. What had she gotten herself into...

*

“Welcome to the Iron Hills, kin!” Dain greeted the company that entered his halls. It was winter and all of them had cloaks and hats that were covered with snow, but their smiles were warm as they again met with their kin. “I hope the journey wasn’t too cold.”

“Thanks, cousin.” Thorin smiled warmly and rested his forehead against Dain’s before they patted each other’s shoulders with a grin. “Cold, but not cold enough to make us turn.”

“Good, I was worried when I saw the weather outside.” Dain chuckled and looked over the company that travelled with the king, 20 dwarves in total. “Now, let’s get your stuff in the quarters that have been made for you, then we’ll have something to eat. Come!”

Thorin looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Enna walking beside Ori, chatting about how special it was every time she visited the Iron Hills since she was born and raised there. For a moment their eyes met, and Thorin’s chest burst with warmth. He couldn’t help it as she was so much more to him than she probably knew. He had felt like this for a long time already, since long before the affair. She was clever, and while many considered writers like her to be of the silent type that cared more for their written words than the spoken, he knew there was a lot more to her. She had passion, knowledge, a sharp tongue when needed, and a kind heart. He loved her for these qualities and for so much more, she was all he could ever ask for. At least he could enjoy their friendship, he didn’t dare to hope for anything more, that was too risky. She was the sweetest thing in his life, despite of that.

…

It had been four busy days in the Iron Hills, Enna had crashed to bed every night dead tired of working almost non-stop since she got there. She was sure even her writing board suffered by now, and to have this evening off was the most welcome thing she could imagine. She was quick to undress and get her everyday clothes on, as she had planned to visit her parents while she was here, it would take her only half an hour to walk to their place.

With much lighter steps, she headed down the street from the quarters she resided in. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she hardly noticed what was going on around her until she heard her name being called out.

“What?” she blurted out and spun around, only to look straight up at Thorin’s face.

“You were in your own world now, weren’t you?” he smiled kindly, a laugh not too far away, but he held it back.

“Obviously, I was.” Enna chuckled. “What’s up?”

“Just finished today’s meeting with the miners. Dain and I decided to have the day off tomorrow, and a feast in the evening. The boar season is rising towards the peak, so there will be plenty of food for the occasion.” Thorin smiled and looked warmly at her. “I’d love it if you’d sit by my side, as my most trusted writer.”

Enna’s jaw almost dropped – for a council member it was a great honour to sit by the King’s table during feasts held for these formal travels to other lords and realms, and by his side was the greatest of them all. What about Ori, not only a member of the council and one of the King’s advisors, but also a member of the Company? She felt a bit nervous. “Wouldn’t that be a bit… inappropriate?” she asked nervously, her cheeks blushing.

“Ori says you’re our best writer, and your efficiency lately has saved us much time and stress. The apprentices you’ve had, have been our best and they all give their credits to you. You were the one landing this important meeting, you’ve been looking over all the letters sent, making sure we had the needed copies of maps, and you’ve been working all day the last four weeks. You deserve this honour.” He smiled to her before he lowered his voice and moved a bit closer. “And as far as I’m concerned, nobody knows about our secrets. Don’t worry, it’s not inappropriate as long as it’s just the two of us who knows.”

Enna smiled to him before she leant in to whisper in his ear. “Just keep your hands to yourself during the feast.” She stepped back and looked at him with a playful smile.

“Should we get that done before the feast, or do we wait ‘til after?” he smiled back.

“Maybe before, so we don’t fall into temptation.” Enna said with a thoughtful frown.

“I guess I’ll be back at 11, I have some businesses to tend to.” Thorin shrugged his shoulders, sounding a bit more formal.

“Good, I see you then, my lord.” Enna smiled as she played his game before she turned to leave.

Her heart was light and quick to beat as she walked the streets over to her parents’ place, smiling as she thought of meeting Thorin again tonight. This time, no need to hold back or think of alternative ways, they could do just what they felt like doing. Her cheeks blushed as she thought of riding him again. Oh, she was so excited. She couldn’t wait to feel his embrace and warmth again.

…

Enna had barely entered the house of her parents before she was more or less assaulted with hugs and cries of joy from her them, and she couldn’t hold back her laugh. It was two years since last time she saw them, and it felt so good to walk through these doors again and look at faces filled with love.

“How are you, little badger?” her father grinned and made her hair busty with his large palm.

“Heeey!” Enna protested, but couldn’t help but smile. “I was very fine until you ruined my hair!”

“Don’t start any braid war again now, please!” her mother begged as she walked out from the kitchen, but there was a huge grin on her face. “Come, let’s have some supper!”

Enna grinned as she headed for the kitchen – her mother’s stew was the best, and with the heavenly bread she baked, this was perfection in the form of food.

…

She had not believed that she would be walking back with a lump in her throat and a belly aching from emotional turmoil after visiting her parents. She knew they had their opinions about her marriage, but she had not expected her father to point at the requirements in the law that would allow a divorce, for then advising her to leave Fjalar. Well, she had been thinking about it herself, but hearing it from others was something new.

She walked up the gate to her chambers for the occasion. She had promised Thorin to drop by when she came back, but she was not in the mood for a fuck right now. She knew he wanted her, but she didn’t want to turn a guy down for then having to convince him why there was no reason to be grumpy about it.

However, Thorin wasn’t Fjalar… She needed somebody to talk to, or maybe not, but she didn’t want to be alone at least. She sighed and headed down the side street to where Thorin’s chambers were. 

Enna’s heart was racing as she raised her hand to knock on the door. It didn’t take long before Thorin opened the door, and he smiled ardently when he saw her. She couldn’t hold back her own smile as she saw his, and he gladly helped her to get her thick jacket off. It was cold under the mountains during midwinter.

“So, how were your parents?” Thorin asked as he showed her down to the fireplace.

“Oh, they were doing just fine. They were happy to see me. They had prepared a meal and everything.” Enna smiled, but felt her chest tighten a bit.

“Sounds wonderful.” Thorin smiled to her. “Do you want anything to drink? I have a kettle with tea.”

“Tea would be great, thanks.”

Thorin returned with a cup of tea for her. “I brought some milk with for you.”

“So, you remembered that I want my milk?” Enna chuckled.

“Of course, why would I not?” Thorin smiled as he sat down beside her in the couch.

They sat for a while and talked, and Enna almost forgot why she was upset. She was glad that Thorin was easy to be around, at least for her who knew him well. Whenever somebody spoke of him as the grumpy king, she smiled to herself; she knew how kind and caring he was, and how he would come with the perfect comments or jokes at the right moments. Not to mention how he could let himself loose and unleash all the passion that hid beneath the calm face.

The thought of this made her smile and she turned around to face him. He looked at her with a face that was supposed to look surprised, but she knew he had been waiting for it and she leant in to kiss him. Oh, these kisses, they made her burn from the inside and yearn for more.

She slid down on the sofa and he laid over her using his entire body to tell her how much he desired her. Now as the day had turned to late evening, he was only wearing a thin woollen tunic and she could feel how his muscles flexed as he moved and shifted.

Then it stung her, what had made her feel down as she came here, and all desire and lust was drained from her. “Sorry Thorin, I just… I’m not in the mood…” she sighed as she broke the kiss and sat up in the couch.

“It’s ok.” Thorin said kindly and caressed her cheek as he sat back. “Has something happened?”

Enna was surprised that his instant reaction was to ask if something had happened, but she knew it was safe to tell him. “It’s my parents… Even they have wondered why I haven’t divorced Fjalar, my father even showed me the laws and says it would be acceptable the way things are now…” Enna mumbled. “My mind is quite a turmoil.”

“I see.” Thorin said and leant back against the couch, but his face wasn’t drawn by disappointment as she had expected. Instead, he looked at her with kindness and understanding. “If you want some time to yourself, you don’t have to stay here now. Do what’s best for you tonight.”

Enna looked at him and was overwhelmed – she was so used to a man putting his own needs in front of hers that this situation felt alien to her. Was Thorin some overly kind man, or was this what was called decency? She had no idea, and for a moment she felt stupid. She took some moments to think, or rather, push away all thoughts so she could hear what her heart desired until she figured out what she wanted.

“I’d like to be here with you, just you and me. And rather see what happens, instead of going all in or nothing at all.” She said and moved closer to him again.

“Then we do so.” Thorin smiled to her.

As she was in his embrace again, he held her close and she leant in to rest her head on his shoulder. Soon they had shifted so she was resting her head against his chest, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat. All her worries seemed to wither when she was with him. He seemed to enjoy this relaxed evening as much as her as he played with her hair; this was better than anything she could remember.

“Sweetest?”

“Hmmm?” Enna had almost fallen asleep.

“Could I come with a suggestion?”

“Bring it.”

“It seems like your muscles are tense. If you’d like to, I could give you a massage.”

Enna sat up to look at Thorin. She couldn’t remember the last time anybody had given her a massage. “If you want to…” she said and shrugged her shoulders.

“Of course I want to.” Thorin smiled. “Come with me.”

He led her to his bedroom and guided her to sit down on the bed. “You might want to undress. I was thinking of using oil.” Thorin smiled to her. She was a bit perplexed, all this kindness was still strange to her, but she took her clothes off. Thorin placed a bottle of oil in a bowl of warm water that was placed on the bedside table. “Lay down and make yourself comfortable.”

She did so, not sure what to expect. “Have you had any headaches?” Thorin asked as he sat down beside her.

“Yeah, I have that every day.” Enna said and tilted her head to look at him. “Why?”

“I think I might need to take a good look at your neck and shoulder.” Thorin said and poured a small amount of oil in his hand before he rubbed them together. “Too much tension there, and you get headaches.”

“Oh…” Enna said and laid down again. “Well, do what you think I need, I won’t protest.”

“Good.” Thorin chuckled. “Just let me know if something is painful.”

“I will.” Enna smiled, and he started to massage her, gently at first.

Oh, this was heavenly. He knew what he was doing, that was for sure. He started first softly, warming up the muscles – that alone felt amazing. After a while he was working a bit harder, but since he took his time to make the muscles and skin warm first, it wasn’t painful. As his hands smoothly slid over muscles that started to relax, Enna started to feel like a whole new woman. 

This was one of the best experiences she had had in a long time, and she never wanted it to end. The scents of herbs from the oil made her long for a warm summer, dream about swimming in the lake on sunny days, and playing in the river.

She had almost fallen asleep as Thorin spoke softly to her. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” she fluttered her eyes open and shifted a little to look up at him. “Sorry, I just… It was so amazing…”

“Good.” He smiled and laid down beside her.

They both laid there for a while, not saying anything or doing much except from lying close and just enjoying being close to each other. Enna’s hand would trace his strong physique and she marvelled at his well-built figure, she thought he was a sight for the gods. As he rolled over on his back, half sleeping, she let her finger touch the scar high up on his chest. They said it was a miracle that he survived, that Fili had hesitantly prepared to be crowned, but drew a breath of relief as Thorin woke up after two weeks where he was more dead than alive. Now there was only a scar left to tell the story.

Enna moved to lie in his arms. It just felt like the right thing to do.

*

“Did you sleep well, sweetest?”

Enna’s eyes fluttered open as she was waking up, and she turned to Thorin as he spoke to her. He was lying beside her, looking at her with a warm smile. For a moment she felt confused, but then she remembered that she was too tired to even think of going back to her chambers after the massage last night. She smiled as she realised, she had spent the night in the King’s chambers. Oh, she felt more rested now than she had done for years, apparently the massage did her good since she hadn’t slept so sweet and soundly for a long time. 

She stretched her arms above her head before she turned to face him. “I haven’t slept this well in ages.” She smiled to him. “And you? How was your sleep?”

“Best sleep for a long time.” He smiled and kissed her. The kiss deepened and Enna didn’t hesitate to give in to this invitation. Her hand tangled in his hair as he leant over her and kissed her neck, her other hand embracing him and holding him close to her. She gasped with expectation as she felt his erection brushing against her leg.

Then something dawned on her. “What time is it?”

“Still early, 7 in the morning.” Thorin said as he looked at the clock on the bedside table. “I’ve always been an early bird.”

“Good.” She smiled and kissed him. “So, should we continue then?” she grinned to him. He chuckled and embraced her so he could roll over on top of her. 

Then Thorin pressed his lips against hers, a kiss so hungry that she just gave in without a question – her hands embraced him, she tried to be as close to him as possible. She moaned as she felt his growing erection against her and her hands slid down to his butt, squeezing it as to tell him what she wanted.

He was kissing her body greedily before he grabbed her hips, caressing the skin with his thumbs, looking at her with longing and lust. He then looked into her eyes before he pushed his dick inside her, going all the way, and a moan slipped from her. He kept going, hard, deep and fast, and she encouraged him as she moaned, her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders. His grunts of pleasure were like music to her. She found that this was what she wanted, and her hands slid from his back and down along his body ‘til they rested on his butt, pushing him to an even more brutal pace.

The bed protested slightly to the rough movements, but they ignored it – they were too spellbound to even care that it might be heard. As the minutes went by, she felt her orgasm build up, and she prepared to let it hit her when Thorin suddenly slowed down. She stared at him with frustration, but all she got was a sly smile telling her that he wanted to see if she could be just as bold. 

Fine, he was asking for it. She responded by tightening her inner muscles, making it harder for him to hold back. She noticed its effect; as she clenched her muscles to please him as much as possible, his breaths became faster, sweat trickled down his temples, and fringes of hair glued to his forehead.

Thorin then increased the pace again and the sudden change combined with how she had tried to set him off, resulted in her coming, losing control of the situation. He kept fucking her, holding her there as long as possible while he tried to not push himself over the edge. When he was certain she had landed after the ecstasy, he kept going, pushing her closer and closer to a second one – Enna wondered how it could be that he had such control over her body. She just didn’t understand it, but she loved it. This time he slowed down the pace as she came, teasing her while she felt as if the world was shaking, being in what she believed was the most powerful orgasm she had experienced in a long while. Her vision was getting blurry and her fingertips numb.

As the orgasm left her shaky and exhausted, Thorin pulled out and turned her over on her belly. Before she had gotten her breath back, he had already pulled her up on all four. “Do you want more?” he asked tenderly and placed soft kisses on her buttocks.

She heard how short of breath he was, and she couldn’t hold back a smile. “Give me what you got.”

“As you wish.” He grinned and entered her from behind. He picked up the pace again and she couldn’t do anything other than keep focusing on breathing and keeping herself up. Several times she was sure he was going to let himself go, but each time he held back. In the end, Thorin calmed down the raw pace, leaning over her back and letting his hands caress her body while he whispered in her ear. “Are you all spent now?”

“Yes…” she whispered back, never having experienced anything as intense and sweet as this before.

“Do you want me to finish this?” he asked, but he didn’t get any answers from her and he smiled – he knew she wanted to say yes because she was exhausted, but she didn’t want it to end either so she left the decision up to him. He pulled all her hair to one side, exposing her neck and kissing it softly. “I have to admit I’m tired myself.” He whispered and his hands slid down along her waist.

“No wonder, I wonder where you got the stamina to do this from…” Enna chuckled.

“I’m not sure.” Thorin teased back.

He then pulled out of her. She rolled over on her back before he gently entered her again, and with a rather calm pace he brought himself there – all the while with her holding him close and rocking her hips along even though her legs were shaking as they tried to disobey her. His deep growl matched the powerful thrusts as he came, giving her goose bumps as she felt his release.

He laid still for a few seconds before he lifted himself up from his elbows to his palms and looking down on her, still not pulling out. “Did I hurt you?” he asked softly.

“No, you didn’t” Enna smiled and kissed him. “You did me good, very good.”

They then laid down to rest together, complimenting each other with tender kisses and touches. Enna had never believed it was possible to be this happy with somebody, yet here she was in bed with Thorin, both spent and satisfied, and both being thankful and joyous.

She took her chance to really admire him – he was so handsome, and even though he was considered to be a well-grown dwarf, he still had a youth and strength to him that left no doubt to his strength and vitality. The silver-strikes in his hair had been the same for many decades, if not a century, and they said he hadn’t aged a day since he reclaimed Erebor and destroyed the Arkenstone. Maybe the whole quest and the brutal effect had this effect on him. His hair was still dark, almost black. His eyes blue and deep. Only his beard had grown a little longer, with a braid under his chin, but she loved the look and touch of it. It was easy to see, now as he laid there naked with her, that he still spent time training with weaponry as he hadn’t gained weight like many do when they ascend to the throne and long days are spent either on the throne or on stools in different meetings. On the other hand, Thorin had given Fili many of his duties as King since he had hoped Fili would take his place in not too many decades.

Her eyes then rested on the scar on his left shoulder. “Does it still hurt?”

“Sometimes.” Thorin said and looked back at her.

“What really happened?”

“As I was trapped under that scum, I realised I couldn’t push him off me. He was too big and too strong, but I could force the blade to go in another direction and hope it would miss me – or just give me a minor damage. So, I hoped he went upwards and wouldn’t slice my throat.” Thorin said and moved to lay his head on her chest. “I was lucky. If I had failed, I wouldn’t be here now.”

“I’m glad you’re here” she said in a low voice and kissed the top of his head.

…

Enna took a sip of her mead and sat back in the chair as she looked over the crowd at the feast. It was strange to sit at this table as she had never sat up here before. To her right, Thorin was sitting beside Dain and sharing stories, they both smiled and laughed heartily. To her left, Fili was trying to get the attention from one of the younglings serving beer.

“Thirsty?” Enna asked.

“You bet! Best beer I’ve had in a long time!” Fili grinned. “Ah, he saw me!”

A young lad, barely of age, came up with a large mug to fill Fili’s cup. “Here you go, my lord!”

“I’ve always wondered how they get the titles right at the feasts…” Enna said with a thoughtful frown.

“Have they gotten them right?”

“I’ve never been addressed wrongly.” Enna smiled.

“So, nobody addressed you as lady when you’re sitting next to the King? I remember that happened once back in Ered Luin, some outsiders took uncle’s aunt for being his wife. I was taken outside because I laughed so loudly.”

Now Enna laughed loudly, and Thorin looked at her for a moment and wondered what it was. That made her laugh even more. “Did you spike up her drink, Fili?”

“No, I talked about being mistaken for being the lord’s wife, and-“

“You told her about aunt Rán…”

Now Enna looked at Thorin with a foolish smile. “Well, I hope she took it as a compliment, since she looked young enough to be mistaken for being your wife.”

Now Thorin laughed, and Fili was crying. “Or I looked old.”

“I think she looked younger, I’m quite sure of that.” Enna winked.

“If you insist.” Thorin winked back.

Enna drank some more mead, pleased with knowing how well Thorin looked.

*

Enna was glad to see her lads again as she got home two weeks later, and she warmly embraced them both as they welcomed her home. They both were happy to see her again, and she felt pride as she looked them – they were such fine lads.

“So, should we make us a meal then?” Enna smiled as she got her cloak off.

“We need to go shopping then.” Garin shrugged his shoulders.

“What, are we all out?” Enna asked with surprise. Now, it was long since the last time she had been away on a job travel, but she was sure she had left everything ready.

“What we had lasted four days, and papa didn’t fill up the pantry again.”

“What have you been feeding on for the last week then?!” Enna asked with shock. She made a list and left the money!

“We went to grandma.” Girin said.

Enna took a deep breath to keep her face straight, weighing her words. “Good that she always has a place by the table for you. Where’s your father?”

“I don’t know, he left an hour ago.” Girin said and looked at Garin.

“Well, we better get our cloaks on and head for the market. Get the baskets, would you?” Enna smiled to them, but inside she was dying. Was this what her lads deserved? A father that hadn’t even bothered to make sure they were fed?

On their way to the market the lads told about what they had learned at school, what they had been up to with their friends, and what grandma made for them. At least they had good friends to spend time with.

“What was most boring, was to not have breakfast.” Girin mumbled after some minutes of silence.

Enna’s guts wrenched as he said this. “You know what lads… I will teach you how to bake bread. A proper bread, like the one my mother gives you when we’re in the Iron Hills.”

“Just as crunchy on the outside, and soft inside?” Garin asked with a smile.

“Let’s try to get them just like that.” Enna smiled to her lads. She had to keep the spirits up, even when she just wanted to stop and scream loudly. She was furious, disappointed and hurt. So were her lads, but as always, they put their brave faces on. As they came to the market, it was almost evening and not so many goods to pick from, but they found what they needed ‘til tomorrow.

…

Girin was tired after the meal and went up to bed, finally on a full stomach. Enna sighed as she picked up the dishes and started to clean them. Garin still sat by the table.

“Are you alright, laddie?” Enna asked over her shoulder.

“I can’t believe he’s our father…” Garin muttered.

“He is…” she replied and put the last cup on a cloth to dry and came to sit by the table with Garin. At least the lads had done well and made sure the home looked fine. “He loves you and- “

“He does?” he asked and looked at his mother.

“He does.” Enna said with a strict voice. “You are his oldest son. He takes great pride in you.”

“Pride yes, but he doesn’t care.” The lad mumbled back.

“Garin, please…”

“He doesn’t care about us!” Garin shouted. “Two weeks, with just us, and all he did was to drink at the pub! Not one meal did he make, not once did he help us with homework or ask how our days were! I can’t stand his face anymore!”

“Garin, come here…” Enna reached out for the lad and embraced him.

“You should divorce him…” he spat and pulled away from her.

Enna sighed – while it was good to see the lads grow into fine young men, it was also tough to hear them understand so much. She feared all the pain they would have to endure if they knew too much. “Why?” she asked and looked at him.

“Because he is a douchebag and we deserve better. He’s never been my dad!”

“Stop, he has done much for you!”

“Yeah, paid my food.” Garin spat before he smiled with sarcasm. “No wait, he used the money to go drinking at the pub instead! How silly of me, thinking I was first!”

“It’s not easy. You must know, divorce is considered the last option, and it will be tough for us. People will judge us, because… we are supposed to marry the One and stick with them ‘til we are dust under rocks... And deserve better? Would that mean that I should remarry? That has hardly ever happened and…”

“So, you have considered it.” Garin said with a low voice but looked somehow less angry.

Enna looked at her hands. “I have.”

“So why haven’t you done it?”

“Because I fear how brutal the mob will be!” Enna sighed.

“So, we are stuck with that asshole because what others think means so much to you.” Garin looked at her, his blue eyes watering with tears as his face now changed to sadness. “We… we would have done just fine, the three of us. And maybe you could find somebody else, who could be a father, you don’t have to find him before the divorce, we’ll be fine waiting for a while…”

“Do you really hate your father that much?”

Garin looked at the floor. “I would be better without him.”

“What about Girin? He’s not as old as you, and- “

“-he hates him too!” Garin groaned. “He cried himself to sleep every evening since papa didn’t buy food when we were out, and his belly hurts! Imagine how he feels when he realised, he means less to papa than that bloody alcohol!”

Enna looked into Garin’s blue eyes. The same blue eyes as his father, but his eyes showed care, which made him look so much different than his father. Here he sat and almost begged her to leave his father, her husband, and take them with her. To hear how they had spent their weeks while she was in the Iron Hills, with Thorin… It made her stomach turn. She enjoyed a much pleasant stay where she had ended up waking up with the King one morning, being worshipped like a goddess, by a man that seemed to care more for her than her own husband.

At the moment she hated herself. She was the worst mother under this mountain, and she had to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for writing so little about her parents. I have to do something about that as the story goes on


	5. Tides are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a while, Enna get to not worry about her lads. Thorin worries for her and her sons, but are glad that they are given a few days to relax. Enna gets closer to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once more, the great Ivanus betaread my stuff <3

“Fjalar, could I have a word with you?” Enna asked as Fjalar came home the next day. The lads were still at school, so she hoped they could have this talk now.

“What’s up?” Fjalar replied as if he was bored already and sat down on the chair on the other side of the table.

“When I came home last night…” Enna sighed, she knew it was better to just jump into it. “The lads were starving.”

“Not my fault they don’t know how to cut the bread.” Fjalar frowned.

Enna just glared at him before she continued. “There was no bread to be cut… And even if there was, there was nothing to put on it. No ham, no jam, no berries, no roots, no meat, nothing. There wasn’t even any milk for them to drink.”

"I guess they ate it all instead of planning.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s the problem, Fjalar – you are responsible for them, equally as much as I am. I specifically told you to go shopping with them, I left money for that purpose alone, yet they had to go to your mother to get something to eat! I asked her last night, they had all their meals at her place the last week or came to pick up food to take with them.” Enna fought to not groan loudly. “They are not of age yet, and one adult should supervise them. What did you spend the money on??”

“You didn’t say it was for food!”

“I did say it was, even the lads knew that, yet they say you ran to the pub with them!”

“You believe what they say?!”

“When all the cupboards are completely empty when I come home, yes!” Enna hissed. “I was gone for three weeks on a mission, and the lads starved in my absence half of the time because you couldn’t go out and buy food?” Enna could feel she was losing control of her temper and fought to not drop the last flicker of it.

“Then maybe you should stop going out on missions.” Fjalar spat.

“What? Because you can’t even take care of yourself? Oh goodness. Wave goodbye to a payment thrice the usual size to stay home and look after an adult?” Enna laughed and had now lost it. “No, you should grow up. Start being a father, be a good husband.”

“I already am!” Fjalar laughed.

“No. Absolutely not. This is your last chance.”

“Last chance for what?” Fjalar’s eyes darkened. Enna knew she was on thin ice, but she had just had enough. No matter what other things had happened, how Fjalar treated her and their sons was reason alone to leave.

“You’re not that stupid that you don’t understand what I’m talking about. I’m being nice and giving you a last chance to save your ass and start doing what you should have been doing for 30 years.” Enna got up and took the last sip of tea. “And if you don’t mind, I’ll go out to the market to fill up what you should have filled up while I was gone. I’m bringing the pony with me as it’s too much to carry, what little I bought last night won’t last two days. You _could_ start by coming with me and help me.”

“No thanks. If all you can do is telling me how lousy I am, you can do it on your own.” Fjalar sneered.

“What should I do instead?” Enna asked, not expecting any sensible answer.

“What about being grateful?” Fjalar asked back.

“Please explain to me… what should I be grateful for?” Enna sighed.

“This house we bought, larger than our friends’ houses. The children. The luxury you can afford yourself because of me. Status. Good reputation.” Fjalar said and looked very satisfied.

“First off, I don’t need the biggest house. Secondly, I would like to see you raise the children. And thirdly, luxury _you_ are affording yourself by running to the pubs because I have a better income. I hardly have a penny left on the last day of the month because all my money goes to paying the debt on this house and feeding our children. And status? That disappeared the moment you ran for the pub rather than staying with me when I needed you the most. The reputation as well.” Enna hissed and grabbed her wallet and put it in her pocket. “No Fjalar, you should be grateful. And I have never seen you be so.” Enna sighed and turned to leave.

In the next moment, she was brutally pulled back by her braid and thrown against the wall. As she crashed down on the floor, she looked up at Fjalar, not really surprised. It wasn’t the first time.

“Don’t call me ungrateful.” He growled.

Usually, Enna would apologise, curl up, trying to hide from the next blow, and avoid a hit to her face so that marks would be easy to cover, but not tonight. She had just had enough.

“I’m not _calling_ you ungrateful.” She sighed as she stood up. “I’m stating a fact: you _are_ ungrateful. If you’re going to get mad at that, you can start beating yourself, so you don’t have to hear it anymore.”

“You arrogant little…!” Fjalar hissed and raised his hand, but Enna got it first and twisted it.

“Now if you excuse me, I have some shopping to do.” Enna let his hand go. Fjalar was taken by surprise by her move, so she used the moment to slip out the door and head for the stable to get the pony ready. She was quick, and once the saddlebags were on, she hurried off, scared that Fjalar would follow. She was lucky tonight. She wasn't sure she would be just as lucky next time. 

*

"While I enjoy the missions, I certainly find it more comfortable to be at home," Ori said the following day, as he was back at his desk, ready to work on the maps they had gotten from the Iron Hills.

“I wish I could travel more. If I only could take my sons with me.” Enna said with a small smile. She would love to let them explore new areas of Dale, see the Iron Hills, travel down the Long Lake…

“If it’s not crashing with their school schedule, you could take them with you to Dale next month? I’m sure we can help them with a bit of homework after dinner, we won’t be gone for more than four days.” Ori suggested.

“You think so?” Enna brightened up.

“I can’t imagine that being a problem, we just put them with Bain’s children, they’re the same age. Then they have a babysitter if need be because Bain never lets them go unattended, even if the children think they are.” Ori winked.

Enna felt tears welling up, she was so happy and relieved. After what happened this time, she was worried about leaving them at home with their father.

“Enna, what is it?” Ori asked as he saw her tears. “Has something happened?”

Enna knew there was no point in lying. He knew Fjalar and how he could be. Well, maybe he didn’t know how aggressive and abusive he could be… But maybe it was time to open up to someone. She had always tried to cover it up, but she was tired of it.

“You know how he puts himself first?” Enna started.

“Yes…” Ori sighed.

“Well, while we were gone for three weeks, he didn’t bother checking in on food supplies at home, even when I had left money for it. He took the money to the pub. The last week, the boys had to go to their grandmother to get food.” Enna sighed. “And as I confronted him about it the last night, he instead turned it to me not being grateful for all he has done. Then he pushed me into the wall, again.”

“Enna…” Ori sighed with sympathy in his voice. “All three of you deserve something better.”

“I know…” Enna sighed. “I told him this was his last chance…”

“You have already given him too many chances, and starving the lads was wasting the last one.”

“I know, but…” Enna sighed.

"There have been divorces before, and honestly, I don't think anyone would question your situation if you demanded it," Ori said calmly. "I don't want to push you, just… know that you have an option… And we know him, we have seen enough. I’m convinced others would support you as well.”

Enna remained silent for some time; she knew Ori was right, but she was afraid of moving too fast, too slow. She worried about how to make it best for her sons who despised their father, and she remembered her father’s words too.

"I'm not expecting an answer today," Ori said with a friendly voice.

“I know…” Enna put on a brave smile, like so many times before.

*

Most of her travels with the delegations, she had been riding on a pony, enjoying the freedom of being able to reach far and wide. The gait of the pony was so relaxing. This time though, she felt slightly nervous since both her lads were coming with and they had been given a pony each to ride. She knew they were capable riders, she had taught them well, and they had great respect for the animals. However, like most parents, she kept imagining all the things that could go wrong, like a pony leaping out and bolting over the hills. She calmed herself by thinking that it was no more than an hour to get to Dale, and she had trained them for riding since they could sit. The lads seemed to be very excited about travelling with her, they were smiling, laughing and giggling as they were talking about what they saw and expected to see in Dale. Enna couldn’t help but smile as she saw how much they seemed to enjoy this.

She felt a warmth spread in her chest as she looked ahead and saw Thorin and his pony wait by the road. She knew he was keeping a count on everyone, making sure nobody was left behind or missing. It was just an hour from the palace in Erebor to Dale, but it was a habit of responsibility. They smiled at each other as she rode by, and apparently, he sent one to her lads as well, judging by their intense whispering. They knew she worked for the King and his council, but it was years since the last time they had met him, and they had a deep respect for the king. From time to time they asked if they could meet the royals, hoping there was a good opportunity.

Not long after, she heard trotting behind her, Thorin was heading to the front again.

“Are you all right?”

It was Thorin's voice. Enna turned to see and saw he had slowed down and asked the lads. She guessed that he was curious about what the lads thought of joining a business journey, and maybe worried that they would get bored. He had raised Fili and Kili, so he knew how lads at their age could be. She turned to look ahead again, glad that the lads got to experience something new now.  
“Yes, your Majesty." Garin smiled at Thorin. "Thank you for letting us come with!"

“The pleasure is mine.” Thorin smiled back to the lad. “If there’s anything you need or wonder about, just ask us.”

“Is it true that we can eat at the feast?” Girin asked curiously. “Your Majesty?”

“That is true.” Thorin lowered his voice. “And unless we are surrounded by elves and men, you can call me Thorin.”

“Your Majesty when elves and men are near?” Garin chuckled.

“Some of them like to look down on us, so better sound more important.” Thorin winked as he said it so quietly that Enna could barely hear it.

“I can stick to that.” Girin smiled at Thorin.

“Good, and don’t hesitate to ask.” Thorin smiled back to them before he let his pony trot the few steps needed to be side by side with Enna. “Everything ok?”

“Seems so.” She turned to look at him. “They’ve been talking about this constantly for the past week, so I think they’re happy to be here.”

“Good.” He gave a slight smile before he spoke a bit lower. “And you?”

“Glad I can take them with.” She said faintly with a sigh. “After last time, I would be… yeah… not as calm as I am now.”

“I know… If it works well this time, we can do it like this next time too.” Thorin said kindly.

"I would be happy about that." She smiled with gratitude. Thorin gave her a nod before he signalled his pony to trot ahead to the front.

Enna looked over her shoulder and saw her lads eagerly whispering about talking with the King himself. Hopefully, they wouldn't get bored later, she knew how meetings could last forever, but the lads would have their tasks to tend to, so she hoped they would enjoy these four days.

*

Enna was tired but relieved as the first day of meetings had gone better than they had hoped for. She and Ori had a lot to write down as they returned to Erebor, but this was promising. Now, back to the quarters to relax and check the lads’ homework before dinner. She had barely gotten back to her quarters before the lads almost jumped her down.

“Ma, look at what I made in the kitchen!” Girin grinned from ear to ear and showed a braided bread.

“Wow, your talent in baking has indeed grown!” Enna beamed as he broke off a piece so she could taste. “And that taste, wow!”

"Can I start baking bread every day?” Girin asked with a huge smile. In the month that had passed since her last return, she had kept her promise and taught them how to bake, and Girin seemed to have a special talent for this.

“You can when you’ve finished your homework.” She smiled back. It seemed like his passion in life could be baking, like his grandfather. He would be proud if Girin would start working in the bakery with him when he finished school. She turned to Garin and had to raise her brows a little at the sight of her oldest son with soot smudged on his face and hands. “Where have you been?”

“In the forge, I just got back.” Garin looked pleased and shrugged his shoulders.

“What were you up to in there?” Enna shook her head, still smiling. Garin was a curious lad and wanted to see all he could.

“I got to try it! I made this little dagger here.” He held it up for her to see. “I want to carve something into the hilt of it, decorate it a little, but I can do that at home.”

Enna was impressed with the dagger, considering it was his first try. Maybe she could hear with some of the blacksmiths in Erebor if they wanted to take him in? He had just a year left of school. “When you’re done with homework tomorrow, you can go to the forge again, if you want to.” She encouraged him. “Make your first try as a blacksmith even more impressive.”

“Ma, could we go outside and train with the swords?” Girin asked.

"We left them at home, lads," Enna said and sat down.

"We packed them in his bag," Garin said with a mischievous smile.

Enna sighed and rolled her eyes. “I have things to do before dinner, I can’t train with you now.”

“But maaa!”

"It's been a week since the last time we trained!"

“Do we have to wait ‘til we get home?”

As to top the chaos, there was a knocking on the door. Enna got up to open, annoyed by the sudden turmoil, and was surprised to find Dwalin standing there. “Hi!”

“Thorin and Ori are coming by to start on the drafts, is that okay?”

“Sure!” Enna breathed and looked at the lads. “Look, now the King and Master Ori are coming, I can’t train with the swords.”

“Are they making a rumpus?” Dwalin asked and poked his head forward to look at the lads.

“They have hidden their swords in the luggage and want to train…” Enna sighed.

"Well then," Dwalin said and walked in to stand before the lads. "Have you got any clothes that are fit for the task?”

"Yes, our leather jackets," Garin said.

“I should have known the weight wasn’t just books…” Enna sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Any other weapons?” Dwalin continued.

"I made this dagger today," Garin replied.

“Make one more for your brother, and you’re a lethal duo.” Dwalin grinned. “Come on, get the jackets on and bring your swords with.”

“Wait what?” Enna stuttered.

“I’ll take them out and make sure they’re exhausted by the time we get back.” Dwalin winked.

“Not too exhausted, there’s dinner too.”

“Do you think I want to miss dinner?” He smirked gleefully.

Enna had to laugh a bit. “Just bring them back alive and in one piece.”

"Aye," Dwalin nodded.

The lads hurried back and were ready, excited to train with Dwalin. They barely had time to wave to Enna before they almost pushed Dwalin out the door.

Enna had to laugh a bit at the scene before she closed the door and found the notes that were to be prepared to a larger document. She had barely time to bring back a pot of tea from the kitchen down the hall before Thorin and Ori came.

“Sorry we’re late, Bain had a lot to tell about the gardens behind the palace. They are amazing, you should take a look! He recommended midday and sunset, the light reflects so well in the ponds.” Ori smiled and put his own rolls of notes on the table. “Where are the lads?”

"Keeping Dwalin alive," Enna smirked. “They had packed their swords and training jackets without me knowing. They said the bags had books, but they said nothing about the weapons hiding between the books…”

"I do like their priorities," Thorin said with a teasing smile. "But how are they doing here, were they bored while we were in meetings?"

“No, Garin found a forge and got to try his skills as a blacksmith, and he made a dagger. Girin spent his day in the kitchen here, baking bread. They seemed very happy, especially as Dwalin took them out.”

“If they enjoy this stay, and can use it for good, they can keep coming along on the shorter journeys.” Ori kindly suggested. "Not sure how happy their teachers will be for longer journeys though.”

“I think they would be happy to come with. There will be more journeys ahead, now that Dale is expanding in both size, population and trade. Erebor is growing too, for the first time in centuries the birth numbers are rising, and we need to think in much the same ways as Dale. Knowing about all these processes, I think they will get valuable knowledge.” Enna said happily.

“Absolutely. I don’t mind them, and they will get insights my kin had when living in exile, which we now have less of as most of them reside under the mountain and are happy with that. We need perspective, I learnt that when reclaiming this kingdom.” Thorin said, smiling thoughtfully.

“I guess we all learnt to set prejudices aside," Ori said. "Or maybe not all of us, but the tone between elves and dwarves are better than they have been in a long time.”

“Better yes, but we still need to work on it," Thorin said and looked at the notes on the table. “Speaking of work, what are your thoughts about this?”

“I think that first, we make a rough draft.” Enna took a blank sheet and started to scribble. “I need Ori’s notes too, so I can put these together as a list. I suggest that we do it chronologically so we can refer to what has been done and completed on day one, what has been started on day one and will continue to be worked on at day two, then what has been done and completed on day two, and so on.”

Ori looked at Enna’s draft. “Make sure to mark clearly what is continued. Also, this time we write down the names of everyone in the polls, and who was out, so nobody can argue on that. I regret my decision last time.”

“I have already written down all the names, keeping that in mind.” Enna showed him one of her notes where all the polls were.

“Great.” Thorin smiled. “Do you need a long time to finish this draft?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Enna shrugged her shoulders. “It’s just a draft to keep things fresh in mind ‘til we get back to Erebor.”

“Good, then we have a plan.” Ori smiled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need some tea to accompany the book I found here last evening. Collection of local folklore, it’s really interesting.”

“Go and get your tea.” Enna smiled back to Ori. “I see you at dinner.”

Ori took his leave and Enna quickly organised the notes, so it was ready to be started on. As she stood up, her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched as Thorin embraced her from behind. “Did I  
scare you?” he said softly in her ear.

“I was in my professional bubble.” Enna giggled and laid her hands on top of his.

"Sorry," Thorin said and kissed her neck. "Can you forgive me?"

Enna was delighted as his beard tickled her skin before she turned around and laid her hands around his neck. "I forgive you." She whispered as she kissed him. Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss and one of her hands fondled with a lock of his hair. He caressed her back, she leant into him and wished she could stay like this. Their tongues danced together, a dance so sweet and playful.

Thorin broke the kiss and looked down at her with a gentle gaze. “I guess we should stop here, in case we’re not alone anymore.”

“You’re right.” She agreed. “I should get this done, so I’m ready for dinner.”

“Make sure the lads don’t miss it.” Thorin winked to her.

“If they do, I need a talk with Dwalin.” Enna laughed.

“Let’s see who wins.” Thorin smiled and kissed Enna a last time before he left. “See you at dinner.”

He stood outside the door, wondering what to do. Part of him wanted to run right back in to have another stolen moment with her, but he should let her finish her work. Maybe later, after dinner… He needed more time with her, more of everything, it was not just the one thing he was after. He wanted to just be with her, talk about whatever occupied their mind, share stories, just be together. He was so conflicted; it both soothed an open wound and tore it at the same time.

He walked down the halls, wandering in his thoughts when a sound drew his attention. Swords. He followed it, and soon found Dwalin and Garin, surrounded by a few bystanders. For the sake of the lad, Dwalin was fighting with a sword instead of his usual axe; he was still good. He showed Garin moves, then let Garin try the moves on him. Thorin was impressed with what he saw: Garin was both strong and quick for his age, though a bit stiff. Soon Girin got to try as well, and he seemed to not be far behind his older brother in skills. He realised how much time and effort Enna put in raising the lads.

“Hey, Thorin!” Dwalin called. “Come here and let them try to fight against someone who has the sword as their weapon of choice!”

Now, as all looked to Thorin, he knew he had to let them test him. He walked up to Dwalin who lent him his sword. A bit short for his preferences, but that was fine for now. "So, who's first?"

“I have rested a bit now, so I can go first," Garin said and smiled to Girin, who walked over to Dwalin to watch.

"You can come at me first," Thorin said calmly. He could see the dwarfling was a bit nervous, but he found his focus and aimed it toward Thorin. He was quick with the sword and attacked well, he was good at offence. As they changed to practice defence, Thorin spotted what the stiffness was about – his knees. “Think of your knees like a spring, not a locked joint. Then your defence will be better, and your movement more fluent.”

“Ok.” Garin grinned. “Come at me again then.”

Thorin smirked as he started a new attack and saw that already Garin’s defence had improved. He was a quick learner too and Thorin was certain he could be a great warrior if he was given the right opportunities.

Now it was Girin’s turn. He had watched and learnt; he had already changed his posture regarding the knees. Thorin continued to fight with the lad until Dwalin interrupted.

“I think it’s about time to go and get dressed for dinner.” He said and looked gaily at the lads. “You two impress me.”

“Thank you, master Dwalin.” Garin smiled.

"And thank you, Your Majesty," Girin said as he wiped his forehead.

The lads started to walk back, and the two older dwarves stood there watching them. "Enna and her brother have trained them well," Dwalin said to Thorin.

"They have, I didn't even know Enna had such skills." Thorin shrugged his shoulders. "I've never seen her fight."

“I was in a duel with her once. Damn, she’s like an angry lemming, she fears nothing and goes on and on ‘til one of you drop.” Dwalin chuckled.

“You and Enna in a duel? When did that happen?” Thorin laughed.

“You remember that meeting with our kin almost 30 years ago, in the Iron Hills? Where Dain offered you to marry his daughter since he was worried you had no heirs and forgot about Fili and Kili? Enna was there as one of the writers. In the evening, we were a few who decided to have a competition, and I ended up in a duel with her.” Dwalin smiled in fond remembrance.

“Ah, that time! I remember she was there… I think that was the first time we met her.” Thorin got a dreamy look on his face as he thought of it. Already back then he had felt something when looking at her, but she seemed shy and closed off, so he never attempted to approach her. Later he had heard she was married and even had a son, so he assumed she had been scared away by his looks. Ironic, thinking of how things were now… “So, who of you won? I went to bed early.”

“You missed all the fun.” Dwalin chuckled. “I won, but that was because I used a filthy trick in desperation to win.”

“Don’t tell me you pushed her face into your armpit…” Thorin groaned and covered his face with his hand.

“I had to win, the day before I was drunk and had bet my best axe!”

“Is this why she did the same to you the first time I saw her drunk?”

“Yes.”

“She claimed that she never drank at the gatherings because she had to head back home to the lads, but I’m starting to wonder if this incident highly participated in that decision." Thorin looked at Dwalin. “If drinking with you ended up with one’s face in an armpit.” 

"It was a duel with all tricks allowed," Dwalin said to his defence and started to walk inside again but looked over his shoulder to look at Thorin with a smile. “Let’s have some fun now, drink a little and make a night to remember.”

“Just don’t rub any faces, okay?” Thorin chuckled as he followed Dwalin inside.

…

Enna checked her look in the mirror the last time before she and the lads headed out for the feast. The dinner yesterday had been great, and at the meetings today they had come to an agreement with Bard and Bain. It was a good day to celebrate how well the two kingdoms co-operated.

“Lads, are you ready?” she called out.

“Yes, ma!” Girin came trotting from around the corner. He proudly showed how perfectly the tunic fit him. 

“Garin?”

“One second!” he called back, and he soon appeared, struggling to get his braid right. “That clasp…!”

“Hold on.” Enna smiled and took a gander at it. “Oh! No wonder you can’t get it on, the lock is broken.”

“Then toss it.” Garin shrugged his shoulder.

“It’s your father’s clasp-“

“And it’s broken, toss it!” Garin repeated exasperated.

“We’ll fix it when we get home. You can borrow one of mine instead.” Enna said and took a clasp off from one of her braids. “It’s from my old aunt Hild, so be careful with it. She meant a lot to me when I grew up.” She said with warmth and placed the clasp on his braid. “Are we ready for the feast then? You both look great!”

“Ready as one can be!” Girin grinned.

They headed off to the feast, which was a much larger festivity than the dinner they had the night before. The lads, however, quickly spotted Brand, Bain’s oldest son and waved to him. He was already sitting by his parents, siblings and grandfather Bard. Brand was 14, so he was practically at the same age as her lads. They waved at each other and smiled before Enna found seats for them at one of the tables in front of the King's.

Enna started chatting with Fili while the lads, sat between her and Dwalin, were eager to discuss how they had practised together today the moves he had taught them. Balin and Ori were sitting at the end of the King’s table. Two chairs in the middle were empty, but not for long. Soon Thorin and Bard entered, and everyone rose from their chairs to greet them.

Bard was no longer a young man with hair and beard white by now, but he was still strong for his age and held his back straight as he stood by the table holding up a large cup of wine. “Welcome, friends and kin! Today we celebrate the agreement we landed upon, so the new harbour can be built! Erebor will supply us with all metalwork needed for the construction, and their stonecutters will send us the stone that’s needed for a harbour that will stand there for centuries and generations. It will be of great value for both Dale and Erebor.” He looked at Thorin, who smiled back with his cup high. The cups met with a large clunk. “To friends!”

All shared the toast with him, and as everyone sat down, people were already eagerly talking. The night was young and promising.

…

Enna tossed her head back as she laughed loudly at Bofur’s story, and so did Bain. Dwalin was wiping beer off his beard. The crown prince of Dale really enjoyed good stories, so she, Bofur and Dwalin had been sitting here for a while now sharing them. The boys had gone to bed a while ago, tired but happy about the night, and Enna had decided to enjoy the night a bit more – and indeed she had, the last hour she had laughed so much her belly would ache tomorrow.

“Enna?”

She turned as she heard Thorin's voice. "Oh, hi!" she smiled to him before she frowned a bit. It was unusual to see him like this; he had clearly been drinking a bit too much as he seemed to be a bit unsteady, his eyebrows unusually high, and an undefinable grin on his lips. “Oh, come with me, I’ll deal with this.” She said and got up.

“Sure.” Thorin grinned like a fool.

“You’ll be fine?” Bofur asked as Enna had gotten up and held Thorin’s arm as to keep him steady.

"I'll let you know if not," Enna smirked before she started to lead Thorin outside. “Right now, you need water and air.”

“That might be.” Thorin mumbled as he nearly stumbled over a threshold.

“I’m fairly certain about that," Enna said and led him through a hall and outside. They found a calm spot and she guided him down on a bench before she fetched some water. “How much did you drink?”

"Oh, I just joined Dwalin to find some of that blueberry liqueur Bard has stored here." Thorin shrugged his shoulder and started to drink the water. "We had some fun with a drinking game on the balcony, but you know… Bard isn't young anymore, so he went to bed, Dwalin needed to find the toilet since he lost the game and drank most. I think I just stopped in time.” Thorin looked at Enna with a silly grin as said the last part.

Enna looked at him as if she looked at a youngster experimenting with strong drinks, but then she had to laugh. Thorin started to laugh too, and they sat there for some good moments of hearty laughter.

Enna sighed, but with a warm smile. Thorin looked at her with a heartfelt smile as well, laid his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. “I’m glad that my stupid ideas a late evening can bring you a smile.”

“But you’re happy with the night?” Enna asked.

“Absolutely! And it was fun to see your lads training.” He said with a warmly. “They reminded me of Fili and Kili when they were the same age.”

“They were so excited about training with you and Dwalin.” She chuckled. “It was almost all they could talk about!”

“Well, sounds like they’ll remember it then!” Thorin said before he drank more water.

For a while, they sat there in silence and just enjoyed the calm atmosphere, a contrast to what was inside the halls. They could hear the loud voices, but they were merely noises in the background. It was springtime, a few birds were chirping. The sky that had been cloudy earlier that evening, was now clearing up and a crescent moon was rising.

“Do you mind a walk?” Thorin asked after a while. He seemed to be better now.

"Sounds good." Enna smiled and they walked along the gardens and chatted. Enna forgot all about time and place until one question made her freeze in her tracks.

“Have you thought about it?” Thorin asked again.

Enna sighed, as the thoughts of divorce had been absent all day.

“I have.” She said.

“What have you considered?” Thorin asked. There was a hint of worry in his eyes, even when he tried to talk about it in a trivializing matter.

“The lads despise him, especially Garin. He went quite far in telling me to divorce Fjalar. Girin is more careful, but he shares the same thoughts.”

"Well, it's good to know that they are with you in it," Thorin said encouragingly.

“Yes, but…” Enna sighed.

“Something is holding you back.”

Enna looked up at Thorin as he said this. “And that which is holding me back is something that _should_ be pushing me out.”

“He beats you?” Thorin asked, but it sounded more like stating a fact.

“How would you know?” Enna asked back.

“We have eyes, we who work with you. While he seems to avoid areas that would give visual bruising, we have seen that you have been sore or stiff when moving. We see how he treats you, and according to Ori, who drops by your house now and then to either deliver or pick up something, sees two lads that are on alert.” Thorin tried to say this with care in his voice, but he was afraid he sounded desperate. “Ori tried to ensure that the law is on your side. He is so worried about you – in the beginning, it didn't seem to be so bad, Fjalar worked more and helped more, but the last five years it has been very clear that there’s a downfall, and he has refused all help you have offered. He is hurting the lads by the way he acts, and by the way he treats you.”

Enna just stood there, fighting the aching lump in her throat. She looked up at Thorin, trying to hold her tears back. “But what if he really hurts me when I ask for the divorce?”

“Enna… Let us know. All your friends and colleagues will help you if you let us know when you plan to do it.”

“What will you have me do then?”

“Let us know the day. We can have men outside to intervene if something goes wrong.” Thorin whispered, worried if anyone were listening. He didn’t want others to think he was pushing her into a divorce.

"My sons need me alive," Enna said silently.

Thorin looked down. So, she feared him this much. "Do you remember my words two months ago? If you need it, you can stay in the palace. To get you there safely, I will provide you guards. They can even stand watch so you can get your things out without him knowing.”

Enna nodded, glad that there was a chance. They stood again in silence for another while before Enna looked up at Thorin. “And after the dust settles, my name will be in disgrace because of a divorce, what then? Will we be protected against the mob?”

"You have a chance for a new start," Thorin said and looked into her eyes.

“What new start would that be?”

"Maybe with me," Thorin said silently, but with warmth.

“Do you want me by your side?”

“I do.”

“Why?”

Another silent moment. “Because I love you… But the most important thing for me is that you're safe and happy, even if you chose to not be with me.”

“You want to be with me?” Enna asked nervously. “What about the lads?”

“They stay with us, of course. They are fine, young dwarves and deserves to be happy.”

“You mean this?”

“Yes. I love you Enna.” He said and laid a hand on her waist.

“Thorin…” Enna started nervously but smiled warmly. “I love you too.” She said softly before she leant in to kiss him. They stood by the beautiful ponds and spring flowers, but they only noticed each other as the world stood still.

Yes, she loved him. This was the real thing, and she wanted more of her One.

*

Enna did not lift her gaze from the note she was reading as she heard Fjalar enter the house, not until he entered the room did she barely shift her eyes away from the paper. He threw a gaze around the room before he headed over to his chair and sat down.

“How was your day?” Enna asked and looked at him.

“Same as usual.” He said and picked up a letter to open it.

“Anything new?”

“Nope. Just the bank letting us know how much there’s left to pay on the house.” He mumbled.

“That’s kind of them.” Enna sighed.

“You need to go on more missions, so we don’t lose it.”

“What?”

"We don't have enough income, and your missions are well paid," Fjalar said and looked at her as if he explained maths to a child.

"The monthly payment to the bank is still the same and will be the same, we got a good deal. What other costs are there now?" Enna sighed.

“Of the household!” Fjalar spat.

“I keep a close eye on how much we spend on food, supplies and needed repairs. The costs haven’t changed.” Enna looked at Fjalar. “What costs are you speaking of?”

“So, I can’t go out to _live_?” Fjalar complained.

"I'm not going away for weeks to have a reprise of what happened last time," Enna said with a cold voice. "You're on thin ice now, you remember what I told you last time?"

As Fjalar got up with darkened eyes, Enna knew it was a mistake. She barely got to rise from her chair before Fjalar had grabbed her hair, and this time he crossed a line he hadn’t crossed in years as he punched her face with his other hand.

He continued to beat her until she managed to hook her foot behind his knee, which caused him to fall over. She leapt through the door and was about to call for the lads so they could leave, but in the next moment, Fjalar pulled her braid and tossed her against the wall. 

“This is just an ounce compared to what you’ll get if you ever bring up a divorce again…” Fjalar growled before he turned to the staircase. “You sleep down here tonight!”

Enna pulled her legs up under her chin, silently sobbing. Her face hurt, and she knew he’d be able to kill her if he got much angrier than this. She couldn’t risk her boys growing up with him alone, it would ruin them either by breaking them down or transforming them into the same wretch like him. She had to fight back and get them out of here.

For a moment she thought of what she had imagined; a life with Thorin, her lads not having to worry about what their father would be up to. Now she didn’t imagine it anymore, she desperately needed it. He was so much kinder to her, always appreciated her efforts, and if the result had to be changed, he always trusted she’d be able to get it right the next time. In him, she found care and trust.

Sweetest…


	6. Blood of my blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door out is open and Enna runs for it, and she gets more help than she expected. Dwalin opens up to Thorin about thoughts he's been having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some violence, you are warned.
> 
> And the ever great Ivanus beta-reads again <3

“Where’s Enna?” Thorin asked as he noticed she wasn’t in the archives.

"She sent a note, she can't come to work today," Ori said. "No further explanations."

"That's not like her," Thorin said with a low voice.

"I know, I'm worried," Ori said and looked around, making sure not too many were around before he lowered his voice more. "Things are not good at home."

"I know," Thorin whispered back. "Do you know if the lads are fine?"

“Not a word about them.”

Thorin remained silent, wondering how to go on. He knew Enna was fearing for her life, and her sons growing up without her. It sounds so easy to leave a person that acts to foul, but the fear they instil in you is stronger than sense. "How wrong would it be if I took with me two of my most trusted men and went down to check on her?"

“I would only ask you to be careful. Whatever has happened, Fjalar has kept growing fouler over the years, and I no longer know what he’s capable of.” Ori said hushed.

"We'll make sure we're not making things worse for them," Thorin said quietly before he headed off.

“Not to be problematical, but how is your schedule today?” Ori asked carefully, looking nervously around him.

"Only office work, no meetings of any kind," Thorin replied lowly.

“Good.” Ori sighed. “Be careful.”

…

“So, what is the plan?” Fili asked as they headed down the busy streets of Erebor.

“I don’t know…” Thorin mumbled, careful not to crash with anyone in the crowded street. “First of all, we need to see if she’s home.”

“What if he opens the door?” Fili asked moments before he did crash with somebody. “Sorry, are you okay? Great, have a good day!”

Thorin sighed before he replied. “We come up with a story like… We can’t find the map she made of the silver mines, and we have to hear with her if she archived it or if it is in the mines.” Thorin improvised.

“Because the miners have come across a new arm of silver, and we need to see if it’s safe to follow it into the rock?”

“Brilliant, Fili.” Thorin nodded.

They moved on and soon they stood in the street where she lived. “Okay, which house does she live in?” Fili asked and looked around, halfway expecting to see her in a window or a door.

It struck Thorin that he had never been at her home, not once in the 20 years she had worked in Ori’s archive. “I don’t remember…” he sighed, he used to remember addresses. He started to walk down the street, throwing looks at doors and mailboxes. “The roof is made of oak, covered with miner’s folly…”

"I recall her talking about a green door once," Fili added and did as Thorin.

"It could be here," Thorin said and walked up to the door to knock.

"Wait," Fili said and Thorin turned to look at him as he walked up the steps to speak lower. “Don’t you think Fjalar would question it if it’s you and me here? He would think we would have sent a messenger for her.”

“Fair point…” Thorin walked down from the steps and was thinking about what to say. Fili stood beside him, stressed that others would notice them and start asking what was going on.

It was just then that the door opened, and Fili quickly turned to see who was there. He caught a glimpse of Enna and was quick to jump up as the door was closing. “Hey Enna, it’s me! Fili!”

Enna stopped and barely held the door open. “Fili, what are you doing here?” she whispered.

“We were worried about you, are you okay?” he asked and noticed it was dark inside.

As Enna didn’t answer, Thorin walked up to see. “What happened?”

Enna was afraid, she knew she had nowhere to hide, but they were friends. Thorin was willing to do much to get her safely out of this. “Come in…” she said low, but she was somehow glad Thorin was here.

Thorin and Fili walked inside, and Enna showed them to the living room where they sat down on the sofa. "Where's Fjalar?"

"He's at work, he'll be home tomorrow," Enna said quietly. “Which means he’s probably rolling around drunk somewhere.”

Thorin noticed a shadow on her face in the dim light, and his heart started to pound as he had an idea on why Enna didn’t come to work. “How far did he go?”

“Do you want an honest answer?” Enna asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Thorin nodded, and she drew a deep breath. “If I had a sword, I would have cut his throat. And I start to realise how blind I have been, all these years. Being pushed into the wall, a hit now and then. I used to think I deserved it. I was manipulated and thought that fighting back would only make things worse. I was more worried about how he didn’t help me with things at home, spent his time with friends and alcohol rather than being with me and the lads. I was frustrated because being intimate would only happen when he wanted, and what I wanted didn’t matter. Sometimes he would scare me into doing as he wanted. I guess I told myself to worry about the other things because the reality scared me too much.”

Again, Enna drew a deep breath and steadied herself before she looked back at Thorin and Fili. “How far did he go? Not much more than before. The difference is that I have opened my eyes. He finally beat some sense into my thick, blind, naive mind. I’ve had enough, I want to get out of here.”

Fili looked at her with a saddened face, and when he spoke, his voice wasn’t as clear and steady as it usually was, his confidence and wits were absent. What came from him, was sorrowed. “I only wish we understood _how_ bad it was…”

“Fili, I’m the one who’s been blind…” Enna sighed. “And I even tried to cover up things.”

“We knew he was an ass.” Fili spat and his voice was a little stronger again, but it was painted with guilt. “We knew he was selfish and didn’t care. We knew it wasn’t him training the lads, as he liked to claim. We knew he was drinking too much, and much work was put on you. Yet we kept asking you to come on missions without asking if the lads would be fine. We knew, and we did nothing.”

“He’s right…” Thorin mumbled. “Not until lately when Ori was talking about this with you, it wasn't until then we stopped turning our backs but opened our eyes instead...”

"Thorin, you have talked about this with me too," Enna said as if she wanted to defend him. “And I was still hesitant.”

“Yet you are sitting here with a bruised cheek and scrubs over your forehead and chin, even in the dim light I can see it. I failed you, Enna.” Thorin said and there was a faint tremble in his voice.

“What can we do now, to help you?” Fili asked.

“I want to file for divorce. The sooner the better.” Enna said wiped a tear that ran down her chin – she couldn’t bring herself to put blame on the ones that cared for her. “And I would like to send a messenger and hear if my parents can come here. And to my brother, Enni; he lives on the other side of the mountain, in the silver mines. I don’t know if any of you know him. There will be a court about the lads, and I will need their support… I don’t even know if they can make it in time…”

"You can use my messengers, they have the fastest ponies," Thorin said with comfort. “And we can support you if they’re not here.”

“We can get the papers you need, but where are you staying? Will Fjalar be kicked out?” Fili asked and looked around.

"Could you get two ponies with carts? I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. I can get my pony ready and start packing, I’m not staying here one more night." Enna said and sounded more confident now that things were happening.

“Fili, can you get back to the palace, get those ponies, and two guards?” Thorin asked and got up.

“Sure. Are you staying here with her in case he comes back?” Fili looked slightly nervous. “In case of a fight, do you have anything to fight with?”

"Daggers and fists," Thorin said and double-checked that he had them. "And tell the keepers to get the quest chambers ready, get a fire in the hearth going."

“She’s staying at the palace?”

"I promised her that she could if she needed it when she made up her mind," Thorin said calmly.

"Probably the safest place to be," Fili said with a kind smile before he headed for the door. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

As the door slammed shut behind him, Thorin walked over to Enna and embraced her from behind as she was still sitting in the chair. “I’m so sorry, sweetest.” He said low.

“Don’t be. Now the soil is moving, and I won’t stop until the slide has covered all the poison he’s been spreading around.” Enna said and kissed his arm. “I swear, this time I’m not hiding away. If the tiger comes, I’ll fight and battle.”

Thorin could feel the change in her, backed off and saw her rise from the chair with anger in her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was hard. “He can come with an army! I’ll fight ‘til the end, and with rage.” She headed for the back door where she started to pull the cart closer. “You can start taking out every single garb you see the lads’ room.”

An hour later they had gotten all the garbs out and Enna started picking down the values she had so they could be carried out. She knew there would be many things left behind, but she wanted to take as many of her possessions as possible with her so Fjalar would have less joy breaking them in fury.

“Are you in here?”

It was Dwalin who had arrived.

Fili followed right behind him. “Sorry, I didn’t get to pick the guards by my own choice," Fili said with a small smile.

"Of course you didn't, she's one of us," Kili said as he followed his brother. "We got the papers here. Ori has verified them."

"The ponies are outside," Dwalin said. "What is ready to be brought out?"

"Everything on the floor here," Enna said and pointed at the pile.

"Better get started then," Thorin said and picked up a chest filled with clothes.

…

They had more time than anticipated, and Enna managed to take all she wanted to bring with her. She was tired but relieved – it was happening. The place looked strangely empty now, but all of Fjalar’s belongings were still there.

“Is that it?” Kili asked after a while.

“I think so…” Enna sighed. “I guess you could take the two carts outside up to the palace now.”

“I’ll tell the riders to do so.” Kili nodded and walked out.

Enna was about to sit down when she heard somebody stomp through the back door, and for a moment her heart was racing before Garin and Girin stood in the hall. “What’s going on?” the oldest of them asked, but Enna was unable to speak as the panic still hadn’t let her go. She cursed herself, she had to be tougher than this if she was to tell Fjalar to get the fuck out of her life.

The men looked at each other before Dwalin stepped ahead. “I’ve heard you’re not happy with how things are at home, am I correct?” he asked friendly.

"That's an understatement," Garin mumbled, but he gave Dwalin an honest answer. After the stay in Dale, Garin admired and trusted Dwalin.

"Things are changing today. For some time now, you will be living in the palace. We don’t know how long the divorce will need to be completed, but it’s happening now.”

Garin’s face brightened before he looked at Girin. “We get to stay at the palace!”

“In the guest chambers.” Dwalin pointed out.

“Can we bring the cat with?” Girin asked and looked worried about the cat and his well-being.

Dwalin looked at Thorin. "Of course, you can bring it with. Do you have something to carry it in, so we don't lose it on the way?" Thorin smiled at the lads.

“The cage should be under the stairs," Garin said while Girin ran off to get the cat, and it didn't take long before he returned with the black cat.

“Muffet is ready!” Girin grinned as the cat was put in the cage.

The lads had barely got the cat in the cage as they heard the entrance door being slammed open and unsteady boots stumbling inside. “Hoy, if I knew we had royals coming over, I wouldn’t have had that last drink!”

Enna drew a deep breath to steady her racing heart. Of course, he had to be drunk. Enna took the papers from Kili and walked over to the dining table. “Could you come in here?” she asked as she drew her signature over her part of the letter and showed it to Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Thorin. They all nodded as to confirm that she had willingly signed under. She was glad she had looked at it a few times at work, curious about how they looked, so she knew exactly what was needed where. Ori had already filled out everything, she just needed the signatures. She had a feeling that Ori had made this paper ready long before today, and it warmed her that he cared so much for her.

“Yeah yeah, stop nagging…” Fjalar mumbled as he left his coat in the hall. “Oh, ev’nin’, me gentlemen…” he grinned to the royals, who just nodded back with stiff smiles. “Even the King… what brings you here?”

Thorin looked at Enna, and he kept telling himself to be calm and not rush over and make a scene. Most of all he wanted to kick his teeth so hard he would have to pick them up from the pot after his next visit to the toilet. “Why don’t you just do as your wife said?”

“Somebody’s a grump today…” Fjalar mumbled and turned away from Thorin. “Enna, what did I say about visitors?” he sighed to Enna as he sat down by the dining table.

"I just didn't care about what you said," Enna replied dryly, noticing how much he smelled of spirits.

“But your face…”

“You could have thought about that before you hit me.” She stated and looked at him with a stern face. “And since you didn’t think about that, these papers arrived today. It’s over, you had your chances, and you blew them. I have already signed my part of the divorce papers, and I have witnesses here that have seen it, so throwing the papers at the fire won’t help. Your signature just makes things easier for both of us.”

“What… are you serious?” Fjalar looked at her with confusion. Enna wondered how a beautiful face like his could hide that much bullshit. It was almost fascinating.  
“The paper in front of you should tell you I am.” Enna sighed.

Fjalar looked at the papers in front of him and remained silent for some moment before he sighed. “No, I won’t sign them.”

“Why?” Enna sighed.

“I’m not accepting that we’re getting divorced!”

“You have no say in that. I have asked the court for a divorce, and it will happen unless I change my mind. I have also demanded an official statement in front of the court.”

“Can you take it back?”

“No.” Enna made it clear to him. “You would have the sun go down in the east before that happens.”

“I won’t sign it!” Fjalar hissed.

“Fine, then we’re going. The divorce will happen anyway.” Enna sighed and grabbed the papers.

Fjalar tried to take them from her. For a short moment, there was chaos as both Thorin and Dwalin bolted forwards, but Enna was quicker and headbutted Fjalar, so he fell to the floor.

“Garin, Girin, get the cat and go out to the cart behind the house. We’re leaving now.” Enna said as she stepped over Fjalar and gave the papers to Kili. “You get those delivered to the court quick as fuck, this divorce should have happened years ago and we’re late.”

Thorin and Dwalin looked at Enna with big eyes. “What?” she asked. “I just had to get out of that abusive spell. I’m returning to my old self now, and that fool will not ruin it again.”

“You… don’t get the lads…” Fjalar mumbled from the floor.

“They’re not property.” She said with a cold voice. “They have begged for this. Now they get what they wish.”

“It’s not for you to decide!” Fjalar shouted, his eyes shining with fury.

“And not for you either. This is what they want. This is what I want. You can only blame yourself, Mahal knows I have tried to help you, even when I’ve bled after your actions. Because I cared, but not anymore.” Enna spat before she turned to her friends. “I’d like to go now.”

"We’ll meet you at the front," Fili said as he and Dwalin walked out the front door before Enna and Thorin headed for the back door.

In the next moment, Thorin was hit in the back of his head, but before he even had time to react, Enna was already aiming for Fjalar's face with a heavy book. Fjalar stumbled back as it hit his face, and Thorin could see he had hit him with a fire rake from the hearth. Enna grabbed it and hit Fjalar’s face again. Fjalar clumsily grabbed her hair and kneed her in her stomach before he elbowed her back. Thorin was already leaping for the scene, but his anger was fuelled as he heard ribs cracking.

“You filthy slug!” he roared as he punched Fjalar before he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Enna and delivered a well-placed punch to his face. He threw him to the floor and placed a heavy, armoured boot over his throat and locked him there.

“Mahal, what is going on?!” Fili shouted as he entered the house again. “Are you ok?” he asked with worried eyes as he watched the scene.

“Thorin, do you want me to escort him to the jail?” Dwalin asked as he looked at Enna with her crooked posture and the blood running through Thorin’s hair.

"We file this for the court, the only reason this went well is that he's drunk and can't hit hard enough." Thorin took his foot off from Fjalar's neck. "I think he'll need a day or two in jail to sober up before he goes to court."

Fjalar coughed and rolled over on his belly, groaning as he tried to stand up. “You can’t just take her away from me…” he hissed as he tried to steady himself.

"Nobody is stealing her, she's not property." Thorin spat back. “I’m helping her away from you.”

“She’s not yours to take!!” Fjalar shouted as he stood up and stumbled towards Thorin. “She is not yours!!”

A moment of silence followed were Thorin's blue eyes stared into Fjalar's icy ones, and Thorin walked the last steps to stand face to face with Fjalar. His rage was boiling under his skin, but he pushed it down so he could come out of this with his honour unspoiled. He noticed that Fjalar was not as tall as him, and rather lean. In only a couple of seconds, Thorin reasoned that Fjalar was not as heavy built as he had used to be, because it was years since he practised any hard labour or trained. If Fjalar now leapt at him, it would be an easy fight, he wasn't even sober.

Thorin drew his breath before he spoke with a deep and steady voice. “If you come as a bear, we will fight back as a wave of wolves. If you come as a snake, we will fly over you like eagles. If you step back now, you can walk away from us. Enna made it clear, and it’s a shame you didn’t listen to her. The next move is yours.”

“She doesn’t know what she wants!” Fjalar hissed.

“She knows it well, that is why she filed the divorce. The papers are on the way to the court already.” Thorin stated.

“You made her!”

Enna started to laugh and Fjalar turned to her. She shook her head before she looked at him. “What reason is there that these guys would come here and force me to divorce you?”

“Maybe they want you?” Fjalar spat.

"I'm just a mere, humble dwarf with no special talent other than my pen. I can't see why it would be a good idea to make me divorce you for their winning." Enna rolled her eyes. "No, Fjalar – this is what I want and it's happening. You only have yourself to thank." She turned to Thorin, Dwalin and Fili. “May we leave? I’m not going to stay here anymore, ever again.”

“Yes, my lady.” Dwalin nodded as he and Fili grabbed Fjalar by his shoulders and lead him back to the front door. 

Enna and Thorin headed for the back door again, and this time Fjalar didn't follow them, he was going the opposite way. As Enna opened the door and stepped out, she drew a deep breath of relief. "Are you okay?" she asked Thorin.

He stared at her with shock and surprise. “You are asking me? I’m not the one getting divorced?”

“You got a nice blow to your head. You’re bleeding.”

“We’ll take a look at it when we’re somewhere else than here.” He said and patted her back. “Are you okay? I heard some cracking.”

“I have broken my ribs many times, it heals. A small price to pay to get away from the dreaded place I used to call my home.” Enna said with a slightly pained face as she straightened up. “And damn, it was good to fight back. I should have kicked his balls.”

"Don't go in there again," Thorin warned her.

“I can imagine that I do it…”

Garin and Girin was sitting in the cart with the cat, waiting for the departure. They didn’t seem upset at all, they looked more relieved, and that sight was what made Enna’s heart burst – she knew she had done the right thing for her lads now.

“Come now.” Thorin smiled as they looked at the lads talking to each other with excitement among all their belongings on the wagon. “It’s time to leave.”

Enna looked at him before she smiled back and spoke lowly. “Thank you.” And the look he sent her made the word ‘sweetest’ sing in her mind.

…

As Enna laid down on her new bed, for the time being, she felt numb. It was barely noon, but she was exhausted. Dwalin had taken the lads out to train again, servants were bringing her belongings inside and Ori had just left after following her to the court to recite the claim for divorce. Without his signature, there had to be a hearing, but Ori had insisted that it was just a formality. Well, the formality would also lead to discussions on who keeps the house and who the children would stay with. That was why Enna had wanted a hearing no matter if he just signed it or not. Well, the lads were easy to set, and Enna was, to be honest, shocked to see how relieved they were with the divorce. The thought of a court saying they had to go to their father was gut-wrenching, but she was sure the hearing would strengthen her cause. 

She hardly noticed the dull aching in her cheek and jaw as there was knocking on the door again, her mind was so tired it shut down the sensations. She turned against the wall, too tired to even speak. She heard whoever it was, enter the room and walk over to her and sit down on the bed.

“Dwalin asked the lads if they wanted supper in the Officers’ hall, they said yes.”

Enna turned a little to look at Thorin and couldn’t hold back a relieved sigh. “Good. I haven’t given them anything since breakfast…”

"They're doing fine, they couldn't stop talking about getting a new room, what they wanted to be in there, where they would move after staying here, …" Thorin said softly. "Not all fathers are worthy of that title because they just can't do the one thing that is required. And they can't demand respect if they're not doing that one thing. Maybe it will be easier for them to love their father when they don't get a new disappointment every day. Maybe he will try to be there with them and for them when they come on a visit when they want to."

“You think so?”

“At least I hope so. No matter what you chose to do from today, he will be their father.” Thorin said and sighed. “But don’t force them unless you have to…"

"If it was for me to decide, he would never see them again," Enna mumbled.

“The court won’t be set the first days, maybe in a week," Thorin spoke softly and caressed her hair. "And first, they will treat the case of abuse, and then how he attacked us. After all, he's in jail now for that. I guess that it will affect his rights."

“I hope so…”

"Enna… you have many friends here in the palace and the archives, and as I understood from Ori, those who know what's been going on, are all willing to help you." He said kindly and caressed her cheek. "The lads can get help with homework. You can leave the laundry to the palace servants, and for me, eat all the meals you want.”

“I guess I can’t afford that now…” Enna said with an insecure gaze at Thorin.

“Afford?” Thorin asked. “No, you are our guest. And you have seen the lair of Smaug? Even 30 years after we got rid of that fat slug, we still haven’t sorted out all the treasures, I guess we still have a quarter of it left to be sorted. I can afford whatever you eat and smudge while you’re here.”

Enna sat up in bed and looked Thorin in his eyes before she carefully kissed him. Her lips were still store, but she just wanted to be near him, taste him, feel him. He carefully kissed her back, and she felt safe for the first time in years. That realisation unsettled her, but she brushed it aside to enjoy this moment.

As their lips parted, she looked down for a moment. “I guess we still have to wait for us to… be together…”

“I have time.” Thorin smiled and cupped her cheek as she looked up at him. “What is ahead of you now, is a path that can be rough. I wish I could walk it for you, but I'm afraid you have to walk it yourself. But I will be there and walk it with you. And when the night is at its darkest, follow my voice. It will light your way and bring you comfort as you walk towards the dawn. I will be waiting for you by the end of the night to lead you home. When you one day look back, you will see this as a part of an amazing history about yourself, from where you started, where you went and to where you are."

Enna could see that he meant all of this and that he did love her, and she wondered why she had doubted that in dark hours. Even if he did only half of what he promised now, he was still doing more for her than anyone had ever done. Yet, she found herself in a lack of words. "I don't know what to say…" she whispered.

“Sometimes it’s better to just leave the words behind.” He smiled back before he kissed her cheek.

“You are more than I deserve…” she said with a warm gaze.

“I’m afraid it’s the other way around.” He teased as he kissed her neck.

Thorin sat back again and admired her – even when she was bruised and tired, she somehow radiated of a strength he couldn’t believe. He knew she hadn’t fought back against the abuse because every part of her screamed against laying a hand on a family member, even when the family member had just done that to her. She didn't fight back because she was afraid of the consequences it could have for her sons. She didn't fight back because of all the threats and manipulations she was served. Even when she was a better fighter than what Fjalar had ever been, her heart always put her sons first. And now she had done the bravest thing she ever did, and that was to ask for a divorce in a society where this was a rare event. She was fighting back, and she was scared. Yet she had set her mind on doing it.

“Enna, you are the bravest dwarf I have ever met.”

“Says you, who fought a dragon?” Enna blurted out.

"Well, it would be more correct to say that most of the time we ran or hid from it, and our attempt at fighting it wasn't a success," Thorin admitted.

“Still, you faced a dragon.” Enna pointed out.

“And you have just made a decision that would scare everyone in your shoes.” He said with kindness in his voice.

"But you… Sorry if I'm blunt now, but my head is spinning chaos and I can't make a straight sentence." Enna sighed before she continued. "There's something in it for you too, so of course you will be happy about this and admire me."

Thorin knew she was right. Maybe he wasn't the right person to cheer her for her decision. Yet… "I would have admired you and be happy for this even if there was nothing in it for me because I would still have seen your suffering in that marriage. And I would be happy for the lads because I know what it means."

“What taught you that?” Enna asked carefully.

"When Nili went missing after a hunt," Thorin said quietly. "To be there with the lads, the hope of ever seeing him again growing smaller and smaller by the days. The many questions, why, how. Had something happened, or did he leave them? While he and Dis loved each other, it wasn't an easy relationship because they both had a temper and were stubborn even for being dwarves. The lads were at the same age as your lads, so of course, they started to make their theories about what happened."

Thorin sighed before he looked at Enna again. "To us, it was a relief when we found what was left of him a year later. He fell from a great height; he didn't have a chance, no dwarf could survive that fall. And by that, we could finally move on. But it left some marks on them. Fili can easily grow suspicious, and Kili developed the same temper as their parents. But they are aware of this, so I think they will do fine, even when I'm not around anymore."

Enna looked at him for a long moment before she laid down on the bed, her hand seeking Thorin’s and he took her hand in his. She looked up at him as she whispered. “I hope you can help me when my lads need us.”

“Of course, I will.” Thorin hummed warmly and caressed her cheek. “I will be there for you.”

“I’m glad you will.” Enna smiled back.

Then, a third voice was speaking from the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the lads are getting a bath before supper and bedtime," Dwalin said, leaning against the doorframe and his arms casually crossed across his chest.

“Great, thank you Dwalin.” Enna smiled and sat up, her hand letting Thorin’s go. “I’m sorry, I’ve been laying here all day…”

“No need to be sorry, you’ve had a rough day. One of my men here will guide them to the school tomorrow, with civilian clothes of course, and bring them back. I’ve talked with the chief in the dining halls here, you are free to eat there as you want, all three of you. The chief discusses the bill with the head of the palace, which is Thorin, Balin, …"

"I have already said they can have whatever they want," Thorin said to Dwalin and smiled a little.

“Great. I go and see if they’re done with their bath. I escort them back when they’ve had supper.”

“Thank you Dwalin…” Enna smiled. She was glad she was surrounded by friends.

…

It was late before Dwalin could leave the guest chambers in the palace; Enna was sleeping by the time he returned with the lads, and as they were getting ready for the bed, some of the many suppressed feelings welled up. Girin was afraid and worried, so Dwalin was sitting on his bed to comfort him, while Garin was upset that the events of today hadn’t happened earlier. Eventually, both lads got rid of the emotional steam and fell asleep, exhausted after a long day.

Yet, something made Dwalin somewhat upset, but he didn’t know what to name the exact feeling. He would usually be glad to see somebody care for each other. But what he saw today, wasn’t something new that happened at that very moment, which meant he had just witnessed something that had started as infidelity. He had already thought to himself a few times that they had grown very close over the last year, but he brushed it aside, finding it unlikely since Enna, after all, was married.

It unsettled him. He had always thought of Thorin as a rightful man of honour. He just couldn't let this pass, he had to talk with Thorin. If anybody else than him figured out, it would mean trouble. With heavy steps, he walked down the halls that led to the royal chambers, wondering about his morals when he was thinking about how to help Thorin keep the secret. 

Dwalin didn’t even have to introduce himself to the guards, they let him pass without a question. For a moment he wondered if Enna had passed this door and these guards. With a sigh he let the thought go, it was better to not overthink anything yet. He walked across the garden, for a moment thinking of his life before reclaiming Erebor, when he spent time in places where gardens were green with colourful flowers, humming with insects, and not paved with beautiful crystals, decorated with the mountain's sculptures and rocks overgrown with moss in different colours. Some of the moss was fluorescent, and it always made him wonder how it could make light in a place that had never seen the sun. And in between all of the strange beauty in here, guards were placed here and there, but so well hidden you wouldn't notice them unless you knew where to look.

He knocked twice on the front door before he entered a part of the chambers that were considered private. It was here Thorin spent his time when he was done for the day, and Dwalin usually knew where and when to search for his best friend. As he entered, he knew he was right as he heard a mug being put down on a table. Dwalin took off his cloak and boots and headed in the direction of the thud.

“I knew I would find ya here.” Dwalin grinned as he saw Thorin sitting in a chair and with his feet on the table.

“You know me well.” Thorin chuckled. “There’s ale in the kitchen if you want a mug.”

"The best thing you've said all day," Dwalin said with a rowdy as he headed for the kitchen, and soon he returned with a mug. “I guess we deserved this after a busy day.”

"We do, but Enna deserves it more," Thorin said as he took a sip of ale.

"She's already sleeping, she's exhausted," Dwalin mumbled. "The lads are sleeping too now."

“I’m glad you’re helping; they will need us," Thorin said low.

"I will be doing my best." He smiled at Thorin. "How about Enna?"

“I told her she can stay here as long as possible. She is clear that she will under no circumstances move back to the house, she insists that Fjalar keeps it. I don’t know how long it will take before she receives her share of the value so she can buy herself a new home, but it can’t be forever.”

“So she’s not moving in here?”

Thorin felt the colour drain from his face. How much did Dwalin know? Had he seen more than he had let him know? When did he first notice? And why did he blurt it out now at this moment?  
“How that?” he replied, his mouth turning dry.

“Thorin, I have suspected this for a little while, but… I'm mostly worried about what will happen if others than me figure this out. So, I will ask you out straight ahead, and I hope you can give me an honest answer, I will not tell anybody." Dwalin sighed, knowing he was being straight ahead here and barely sitting down before jumping at this sensitive matter.

“Go on.”

“Are you and Enna in a relationship?” Dwalin asked.

"No," Thorin said and looked at Dwalin, unsettled by being nervous because of his best friend. But he could be honest with him... "Or maybe yes. It's complicated."

“How is it complicated?”

Thorin sighed at this question. “We’ve had several affairs. And as you might have understood, Fjalar wasn’t her One, and she was unhappy and…” Thorin looked at Dwalin with a look that was difficult to define.

“And what happens now?” Dwalin asked.

And it was hard for Thorin to reply. He was worried that he had been too pushy earlier today, as Enna seemed indifferent. Then again, much had happened the last 48 hours, and what she was thinking and feeling now was probably much more chaotic than it would be when things landed and sorted out. He was just so relieved that she was away from that scumbag, that she was somewhere safe and where she could rest.

Dwalin could see how drawn Thorin looked now, and he knew he had walked straight into an extremely sensitive matter. "Thorin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

“You’re my best friend and know me better than any. I should have expected that you would figure out.” Thorin sighed. “May I ask why you started to suspect it?”

“It was that trip to Dale. And my house party. Both times you disappeared for a while and came back with a look in your eyes. And I've seen you glancing at each other several times. Those looks have been both… care, longing, love…” Dwalin tried to put words on it, but it wasn’t easy when he was afraid to interpret them wrong.

“So here I am, and finally admits… Yes, I’ve been fucking a married woman.” Thorin sighed before he drank more ale. “Let me get some more…”

Dwalin could see it in all of Thorin as he walked away – this was more than just a casual fuck or friends with benefits. This was deeper, and for Dwalin who had known Thorin all his life, this was something new, that he had never seen before.

“Thorin… you can’t resist her…” Dwalin said low as Thorin came back.

“Why?”

“She’s in your bones. She’s a part of you. She’s your One.” Dwalin almost whispered, scared of being heard by somebody who shouldn’t, even when they were alone in Thorin’s home. All the guards were outside and most likely wouldn’t hear what was said.

“How can you know that?” Thorin asked, yet he knew Dwalin was right.

“I’ve known you all my life, and this is something I have never seen in you before.” Dwalin hissed. “So what I expect of you now, is to not waste this. She needs you now, and you should be there.”  
“What will other’s say?” Thorin sighed, realising he too cared about that, and it embarrassed him.

“I’m not saying you should throw sugar all over the place.” Dwalin shot him a frown as he drank ale. “But in a decent way, for now. Soon enough you can take her here, just give them time to adjust to the changes.”

“You think so?” Thorin said low, but with a flicker of hope in his voice.

"I know you can," Dwalin said, and there was a small smile on Thorin's face.

Thorin's smile vanished, though. "It's just that… Fjalar might make a mess for her, for as long as he can. And if he figures out I and Enna have a relationship… He can use it against her when it comes to the lads."

“You think he will?”

“He’s selfish, irresponsible and with little to no empathy. I don’t trust him.”

“Well, he’s a bad egg…”

"I would trust the old Master of Laketown more," Thorin said and drank more ale.

“That says a lot.” Dwalin agreed. "You have to be careful… If he makes a mess, the cat is out of the bag. You can be accused of infidelity. If Fjalar is clever enough to use that chance, and he manages to play his cards right, you might lose the trust of the people. Then you lose the throne. You will not want to be remembered for losing the throne because you were thinking with the wrong head." 

“I know…” Thorin sighed.

"For now, we focus on the wellbeing of Enna and the lads. Give it a year or so, then you can start courting. Stay low, act as if it is something new. Until then, a romance is out of the question.” Dwalin stated. “I want you to be happy. Then you have to give it time.”

"We will," Thorin said calmly. "For now, we should make things easier for them. She will need our support. More than ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to think of this, but at least I have plans for what happens next lol.


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for straight faces and sharp words as they enter the court. Will Thorin be of help for her case, or a burden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow, but we can thank NaNoWriMo for getting my ass kicked. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! ^_^

From the balcony in the quest chambers at the palace, the view over the city of Erebor was magnificent, probably a move done to impress visitors. If they had this view from the chambers they were given, it would increase the chances of success for Erebor – a dose of breath-taking respect would always be in their favour.

Yet, Enna couldn’t enjoy the view to the fullest as she stood on the balcony. It was her third day here, and yet she wasn’t back at work, she hid in the chambers and barely dared to look at her sons. She didn’t want to scare them with how bad the bruising was now, as it was getting to the most colourful. She was constantly nervous, not feeling well at all and could spontaneously start to cry.

She didn’t know why she was standing on the balcony, as Fjalar would most likely not use the main entrance if he came here, and as far as she knew, he was still in custody. And now as she was away from him, she realised how much she feared him. She hoped he would accept defeat and just let her sort out things so he didn’t have to do anything, but she knew he could also decide to make things as bad for her as possible while the process was running.

Enna sighed as she decided to go inside again. If he was out, he was probably in a pub somewhere and would be drinking until he had no money left. That would be soon though, as Enna had been to the bank yesterday to split their economy, and he would find no more of her money next time he headed to the bank. And in a week, they would meet in court to decide over the house and the responsibility for their lads. She wasn’t looking forward to that day.

As she walked to sit down in the chair in front of the hearth, she heard two knocks twice, and for a moment she forgot about her worries when she knew Thorin was here. She turned around to see him as he was already walking inside.

“You came at the right time.” She smiled, almost forgetting how sore her face was.

“I had to see you.” Thorin smiled as he walked up to her. As he stood in front of her, he carefully cupped her cheek with his hand and looked at her with a face of care. “How are you?”

“Dreadfully nervous and feeling sick half the time, but I guess it could have been worse.” She said and smiled a bit.

Thorin kissed her forehead before he looked down to see her in her eyes. “You are like a bear, you are in this fight and you are winning it.”

“More like a wolf; I couldn’t do it without my pack.” She smiled and carefully kissed him. “Has Ori looked on those papers he talked about?”

“Yes, he said he would come by later today so you could fill them out.”

“Good.” She sighed and headed over to the chair to sit down. “Can’t wait to get that day in court done.”

Thorin followed her and stood behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders and gently massaging them. “Thought more about what to do with the house?”

"I don't want it. He has income enough to buy me out if he wasn't drinking up all of it. Maybe it could teach him some responsibility…" Enna sighed.

“What about selling it?” Thorin suggested.

“That would be the easiest for me, but I can’t imagine he would accept that. He wanted the biggest house we could get with our income to impress friends and family.” Enna rolled her eyes. “I got a message from my brother; he would come by one of the days as soon as he got a chance to take a day off. He’s been leading the project of the new silver mine in the north, so he’s been very busy.”

“Is Enni leading it now?” Thorin asked curiously.

“Yeah, Bofur decided to divide the project into the eastern and western line, Enni is leading the eastern line.”

“That’s clever. How could I miss that?”

"Well, there's been many projects to follow, so I guess this was one of the projects you sent over to Fili." Enna smiled at him.

“Most likely, yes.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thorin, I'd like to go back to work after the day in court," Enna said and turned to look at him. "I will most likely still look bruised and shitty, but at least I can keep my head up, knowing the divorce is formal and I can move on."

Thorin sent her a warm smile as he cupped her cheek. “Don’t be ashamed of the bruises. Wear them like a huge sign that’s telling everyone you’re right, to show that you are indeed fighting for the best for your family. When you’re ready, go back to work and take back your role as one of the most respected women under this mountain!”

“Most respected? Me?” Enna chuckled.

“At least in the palace, you have a great reputation for your work here. And if you’re respected in the palace, you are respected in the rest of the mountain.” Thorin winked and kissed her.

*

Enna’s heart was pounding as she looked at the door that led to the court – the day was here.

"Enna, you'll be fine," Thorin said calmly and patted her back. "I just checked, everyone is there, nobody has run away from it."

“Is he there?” she sighed.

“He is, and he looks as if he is much uncomfortable. That means he must have read the papers from the court.” Thorin said with a small smile. “The papers informed him that Ori, Oin, Dwalin and I are key witnesses.”

“Good. Then the suggestion from his mother will likely be tossed away.” Enna tried to smile.

"I know you used to like her, but I must be honest. Is she dumb, or has Fjalar manipulated her?" Thorin raised his brows. "To even suggest full-time right to care for the lads, when she has fed the lads while you were gone because he drank away the money…"

“As Dwalin said – as stupid as wiping your butt before you shit.” Enna shook her head. “I don’t understand why I’m nervous, the suggestion is so dumb I’m sure the judges laughed after reading it.”

“It’s natural for you to be nervous, it’s about your lads and their well-being.” Thorin caressed her cheek.

Enna looked around – nobody in the hall, so she took the chance. She reached up for his lips for a quick yet tender kiss. Oh, she couldn’t wait till all this was over, till she could show her love for Thorin and not thinking about being seen. His hand on her waist made her heart burst with longing for him, and as their lips parted, a small spark of desire burned in her. For a brief moment, she thought that it was too long since their last affair. If things went well now, maybe later…

“Are you ready?” Thorin smiled and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

“As ready as one can be.” She smiled back. “5 minutes left, I guess I should go in.”

“I won’t be far away, I will be right behind you. Fili has taken my duties today, so I won’t leave unless a dragon arrives.” Thorin winked to her.

Enna hugged him and whispered in his ear. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” he said low and kissed her cheek as he stepped back. He then turned for the door and opened it, stepping aside to let Enna walk in first.

Three dwarves were chatting together by a podium in front of the tribunes and lifted their gaze to see who was coming. “Enna, daughter of Onni?” an elderly dwarf asked. His voice was much stronger than his fragile looks.

"Yes, my lord," Enna said and stopped in front of them.

“Good good. I’m Herin, I will lead the court today. Rata and Vido will be my fellow judges today.” He said and Rata scribbled down on her protocol. Vido bowed her head to Enna. It seemed like the two women were much younger than Herin. “It seems like all have arrived then. You can find your seat over there to the right, there you will also find your witnesses.”

“Thank you.” She said and headed up for her seat. Ori sitting there, Dwalin and Oin right behind him. She sat down beside Ori, glad that he was there. He knew the laws of Erebor well and could point out flaws in argumentation easily. He was probably the dwarf who had grown most since reclaiming the mountain, as Enna remembered how careful and silent he was as she first started working with him almost 30 years ago. Now he wasn't insecure and low-voiced when speaking a matter, he was honest, stern yet humble. A good friend and strong ally. Dwalin patted her shoulder, and she smiled as she knew she was supported by her friends.

“This will be rather easy, I have spoken with Dwalin, Thorin and Oin. We’ll get through this without too much fuzz.” Ori said low but with confidence.

"Depends on what they are up to…" Enna mumbled as she looked over to where Fjalar sat with a grim face. His mother looked bored, and what had to be a friend of his seemed like he had no idea what he was doing there. This could be interesting.

"I also went to the bank yesterday, and he will need a good explanation to justify the numbers," Ori said and showed her some schemes he had copied and a few budgets he had drawn. "Sorry, but I got this idea, and I had your will of action from the divorce paper…"

“Ori, you’re a genius!” Enna whispered.

Now Thorin walked up the steps to sit down behind her. He sent her a smile to encourage as he walked by her and sat down behind her. As Dwalin did, Thorin patted her shoulder and squeezed it gently. She closed her eyes, she just wanted to run into his arms and stay there. 

“The court is set, the divorce will now be treated.”

The voice of the elderly dwarf rang in the room, and again she was surprised by the volume from the old body. Enna wondered if it was true, that dwarves were ageing rather quickly when they first started to turn old. By the look of the older dwarf sitting down, she wouldn't be surprised if he turned to dust in the next moment, but the strong voice sounded much younger than him. He could have been old for ages.

He looked at the two dwarves sitting beside him and whispered before he spoke again. "Enna, you have filed a divorce. On what grounds?"

Enna rose up, her head high. "Long time neglect has affected marriage for years. He works less and less, at the same time as he is more away than home, and drinks more. I have reached out my hand several times, but he claims there is no problem to be solved. While he might think so, I can’t stand in this anymore. It affects the lads, and I have to work more than full time to keep the economy in order. The lads have lost all their respect for him and they don't want to be with him more than necessary. Last time I was away for a long journey with my job to the Iron Hills, I was away for three weeks. I filled the cabinet and left money to be sure the lads had enough food until I came home. As I returned, the lads could tell me that after a week, there was no food left and Fjalar had spent all the days at the pub and they hardly saw him. They went to his mother for food while I was gone because he used the money for food on drinks instead.” She said with a straight yet stern voice, ignoring what had to be Fjalar   
trying to keep himself down. “Then it is the abuse.”

“Can you tell about the abuse?” the judge said and looked down at Enna. For a moment she was distracted as she heard a door open, but she had to focus now.

“10 days ago, he lost his temper and started beating me. He grabbed my hair and started to beat me. I tried to escape, not willing to fight back, but he got a hold of me and tossed me into the wall. He threatened me and said that what just happened would only be an ounce compared to what he would do if I suggested a divorce again." Enna said and looked down for a moment. "It's not the first time it has happened, but usually he has avoided beating places where bruises would be hard to hide. I have been manipulated into accepting this behaviour, and think it was my fault because I didn’t work enough, didn’t bring enough money, to be demanding too much, when what I wanted shouldn’t even be asked for in a marriage. That I deserved to be punished. This time, he hit my face and I could no longer hide it from others. I was already considering divorce because I was so unhappy. Friends and family saw how unhappy I was and how bad he behaved and wondered if I shouldn’t do it, and I warned him that he had no more chance  
s. Still, he chose to beat me again."

“Lies!”

Enna rolled her eyes as she heard Fjalar speak out.

“Fjalar, we would appreciate it if you waited for your turn. Enna, go on.” Herin said sternly.

“My friends, colleagues, came to see if I was okay as I didn’t show up the next day. I made my decision then and there – I would no longer accept being treated as a bank account and not a wife. I want the lads to feel safe in their own home, to not despise one they are supposed to love. I want a life without the worries that follows an abusive and ignorant husband. They helped me – they got the papers, they helped me pack down all the belongings of me and the lads." Enna said with a strong voice – she grew confident as she knew her friends were there to back her. "When Fjalar was confronted with the divorce, he chose to not sign it. As we turned to leave, he launched at me and Thorin. Thorin had to sew three stitches at the back of his head. And still, Fjalar claimed that I had no right to leave.”

“And you left,” Herin stated and looked at Enna.

“At last,” Enna replied.

“Any more you want to add?” Herin asked kindly.

“One thing, my lord. And for that, I want to apologise.” Enna said and sighed. “And that is, that I was mistaken when I married him. I was young, flattered by the attention, and I had a crush on him. But he isn’t my One. I sense no love or care for him anymore, and it isn’t right for any of us to go in when this is the way I feel.”

“Understood,” Herin nodded looked at Rata who was writing so fast that the ink could start splatting in any moment. “Thank you, you can sit down.”

Enna bowed her head and returned to her seat. “Good Enna,” Ori smiled as she sat down.

“Oin, will you come down?” Herin asked and Oin walked down to the podium. “Now, can you describe the injuries Enna had as she arrived at the Palace?”

“Aye, me lords.” Oin cleared his throat. “She arrived at the Palace the day after the abuse, and the bruising was growing. In her face, her left cheek was turning blue and was much swollen, she had wounds in her mouth. Her left eye was red and she was getting a blue eye as well. Underneath the garment, there were many bruises across her torso, and I located at least one broken rib. That was the reason I asked for this court to be set either today or later, or 5 days ago, as it is at the most painful a week after the violence occurred. She has been in much pain since she came here, but especially now as the fracture is healing, she has been in a bad state." 

“How severe do you consider this?” Herin asked.

“Any violence and abusive behaviour towards kin is severe,” Oin said and held up the hand that did not hold the ear trumpet. “And there should be no doubt that it’s severe when blood is spilt and bones are broken. Some suffer more dramatic abuse than she has, but that doesn't make her experiences less serious and painful."

Vedo nodded to Oin in approval while Rata scribbled on her protocol.

“Thank you, master Oin, you can return to your seat,” Herin nodded to Oin. As Oin walked back he sent Enna an assuring smile. 

Herin looked up from his notes and drew a deep breath. “King Thorin, you may come down." Thorin got up and walked down the steps to the podium and looked up at the judges, waiting for the questions. "So, the explanation I have gotten, is that you and your nephew Fili were worried about Enna as she didn't show up at work as usual, with no explanation as to why she didn't come and you went to her home. Why did you make that decision?"  
“Because we had got to know how she was treated at home. She was already considering divorce, but she feared for her safety if she demanded it. I know her parents said she should divorce him, and we were quite a few who supported her to do so and wanted to help. When she didn’t show up, we feared what had happened, so I and Fili went to see her,” Thorin explained.

 

“And what did you see as you came there?” Herin asked, and it was clear that he was curious about the case as the king himself was involved.

"She was hiding from shame and fear. I know her as a smart and strong woman, clever and quick-witted. It was heartbreaking to see her so scared and broken. He went too far the moment he first laid a hand on her, and he didn’t stop until bones were cracking. And even then he finished it with a threat of more brutal treatment," Thorin fought to stay calm as he spoke. 

“And you helped her getting out?” Herin asked. Thorin noticed how quickly Rata was writing, ad he took a second to study her a bit. She had been one of Enna’s apprentices last year. Thorin knew this could become a conflict of interest, but he would pay attention to her reactions. 

“Aye. Fili went to get help and fetch the documents needed, and I helped her pack down her belongings. After a while, he returned with Dwalin and Kili and we finished filling up carts with chests and boxes.” Thorin said and straightened his back a bit. “Then he came home, and wasn’t interested in a divorce at all.”

“And is it correct that Fjalar attacked you as you left?”

“Yes. The stitches aren’t gone yet, so they are there to prove my claim.” Thorin said calmly. “We did overpower him, and soon we left.”

“Thank you, you may sit,” Herin said and Thorin turned to walk back. Enna sent him a small but warm smile as he walked up and he returned it. “Fjalar, will you please come down?”

Enna kept her face calm, but as Fjalar sent her a look of mocking, her heart was bursting. She knew he was up to something now, she knew it. He would serve lies, with a little hint of truth to it, just to make things harder for her.

“Fjalar, what is your defence?” Herin asked, almost as if he asked what he had been up to today.

“I don’t recognise what they’re saying.” Fjalar shrugged his shoulders.

"Explain, please," Herin said, a small sigh.

“I’ve always tried to do my best at home, I help her with housework, the lads, working my hands off to have enough income. I dare say that I have cared more for the economy than her. I don’t beat her, what happened that one day was an exception because I was so upset!” Fjalar explained with desperation.

“The lads have made it clear that they don’t want to see you, how do you explain that?” Herin asked.

“She must have told them some wild things…!” Fjalar said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Witnesses says she has been beaten before," Herin stated.

"People say so many weird things!"

“And what is your stance on the divorce?” Herin asked.

“I don’t want to; she’s my wife and we have two sons.”

"Several witnesses claim that you have treated her poorly over the years. Is that because you have noticed that she doesn’t love you as she should?” Herin asked.

“Could be, I don’t know.” Fjalar shrugged his shoulders again.

“Then why do you think this divorce is coming now?”

Fjalar now smiled a bit and laughed as he shook his head. “That’s not hard to understand, when I come home from work, and find half of the Durins in my house. What I think? That she has seen her chance to get some royal action and money between her hands. She clearly has no moral when she lies about me, so that wouldn’t surprise me at all.”

"That is quite a serious accusation," Herin said sternly.

“So are her accusations against me.” Fjalar spat.

“Comment!” Dwalin called from the back.

Enna was furious, she should have expected something like this. She heard Thorin move on his seat, she could sense how upset he was, it was almost as she shared his feelings, that whatever he felt, she felt it too.

Dwalin rose from his seat as Herin accepted his comment. “We have a doctor’s testimony that she has been abused. Her friends come to help her, and what we get now is that we are abusing her too? And considering how much was packed down, more than one could imagine two adults could do in one hour before Fili returned with me and Kili, I have my serious doubts that anything else happened.”

“She could have packed things beforehand so she could leave the house with style – to fuck the royals on top of her stuff as she was leaving.” Fjalar laughed. “That’s what manipulative cunts do!”

Enna wanted to scream and crush that beautiful face with the ugly mind inside. For a moment she looked at his mother – she sat there, her hands tightly folded and looked ahead of her with a stiff glare. She was ashamed.

“You’re not doing your cause any favour now, so feel free to go on with your splendid figure. You’re just making things easier for Enna,” Dwalin stated before he sat down.

Maybe Fjalar realised his mistake, or maybe he was scared by the look Dwalin sent him. At least he kept quiet for a moment.

Now Herin spoke and his voice was stern. “You can sit down. Now I want Ori to come down.” 

Fjalar walked up again and started to hiss with his mother. Meanwhile, Ori walked down and took his place on the podium. "Thank you, master Herin," Ori said and cleared his voice. "Now, I was to the bank and have gathered some papers on behalf of Enna. What I can see from here, is that Fjalar's income is decreasing, at the same time as his consumptions are increasing. Enna's income is increasing, but her consumptions are decreasing. You can take a look here,” Ori said and sent it to the judges. “This is what fits with the impression I and many other friends have from what we have seen and heard. Fjalar has worked less, and he is quite a common sight at the pubs. I can also recall times where he has disappeared for 2-3 days for then returning as if nothing has happened. The most serious was how he treated the lads last time she was to the Iron Hills with her job.”

Herin looked up from the papers. "From what I can see, he uses almost all of his income in the pubs and Dale, with paychecks."

"I thought that could be relevant when it came to his senses of responsibility. One needs money to buy food, and the lads are growing," Ori said.

“It is. Now, you can sit down. The court takes a break until I and the two other judges return. We will declare if the divorce is just, and for Fjalar, we will consider if your actions fall under the laws. In that case, you might expect prison. While we are gone, stay in this building, eat and drink, but I will demand that all of you behave. These walls have eyes and ears and I will know it if you don’t.” Herin said with a strong and demanding voice. “The court will set again when we are ready.”

…

Enna was nervous as they sat down again. She had made sure to eat well during the break, and Binna, Fjalar’s mother, had made sure he was not near her. While Fjalar didn’t seem to understand the seriousness of this, his mother certainly did.

Herin cleared his voice before he spoke up. “Now, the judges, I, Rata and Vedo, has come to the following: there is no doubt that Enna’s claim for divorce is just, so the divorce is fulfilled from this moment on. Juridically, you are now free to do what you want. Next, we consider the actions of violence severe enough to fall under the law. We will sentence Fjalar to prison for one year, twelve months, for violence towards a family member. The sentence will start as soon as the jail can confirm his stay for sentence.”

Enna drew a breath of relief, while Fjalar was struggling to sit down. He tried to find words, but only grunts came.

“Now, we want to move on. I want Binna to come down. She has set forward a request today, she wants the care for lads, so they can be returned to Fjalar if he goes to prison for the accusation of violence.” Herin said with a straight voice, but Thorin could see by the wrinkle between his brows. Fjalar had not impressed him. Enna felt a rockfall in her stomach – was Binna really this blind and naïve, after what they had heard?

Enna stood up and suddenly her voice was strong and clear, as a rage she hadn’t felt before burned in her. "I demand that the lads stay with me! If my demand isn't enough, I will request their presence here in this courtroom to speak their mind!"

In the next moment Binna, who had been seated beside Fjalar, stood up. She looked much like her son but was much shorter than him. "The law says that the part asking for the divorce has the first right for the children, in this case, my son!"

"And is it the will of the judges, that the children will be raised by a father that is now a sentenced criminal, that has committed assault against his spouse? A father who has been drinking most of his time with the lads away, never bothered to train them with weapons, or learn them to read and write?" Enna bit back before she turned to look straight into Herin’s eyes.

“I have never left them alone because of a selfish idea, while Fjalar here more than gladly was drinking himself senseless while I had to be at work, leaving them alone! On several occasions, he's been at the pub while I've been working! The last years he's been drinking so much he has hardly had any income, while I've had to work extra to keep things together. When I came home from a work's travel in the Iron Hills, the lads told me that he hadn't cooked them ONE meal, because he was busy either drinking up the money or gambling them away." Enna drew a deep and furious breath before she turned to look at Binna, her eyes black in fury. "And you Binna should remember that it was you they had to go to, to get food that time because I was in the Iron Hills and your son had spent all the money on spirits and games when he should have spent them wisely on food like any sane parent would do. Children should never be left to care for their siblings alone, to look for money or take responsibility. That is a parent’s   
responsibility, and Fjalar failed it."

“I have intended to move into my son’s home!” Binna growled back.

Enna started to laugh. "It should speak volumes that his mother has to move in to make sure he can take care of the lads! You can't mean he's a better fit as a parent than I am?"

“Remember I was there when you gave birth to your children!” Binna hissed.

“Because your son would rather let you do the dirty job, so he could go to the pub and drink instead. A wonderful choice he made.” Enna laughed sarcastically. 

Herin cleared his voice and stated. “While the law says that the one asking for the divorce has the first right, it doesn’t say he has the only right.”

"So it's this easy: should the lads stay with a parent who takes care of them, can keep a job to have a stable income, spend the money wisely, or the one who doesn't even look at the lads and spend the money on himself?" Enna asked and sat down, her hands across her chest.

Herin sat there, a bit surprised by Enna’s reaction and the display of strength she had just showed them, but he cleared his voice again. “Binna, your claim?”

Binna stood on the steps down to the podium but could only breath heavily. She turned and sat down again. “What was needed to be said, has been said.”

Herin looked at the judges and whispered. “We’d like to hear what the lads say. Garin is old enough to speak for himself in court.”

“I go and get him.” Dwalin said and got up.

Herin turned to Enna as Dwalin left. “I know this question might be private, but the judges would appreciate an answer. You may answer behind a door if you want to.”

"Ask, and I will consider the door," Enna said bluntly.

“Do you want to re-marry, or stay solitary?” Herin asked.

“They say marrying your One is the wisest and best thing you can do. If my One accepts the lads and promise to raise them with me, I will re-marry.” Enna said with a strong voice. “After all these years, I want to be happy. If I find him tomorrow, nobody can stop me.”

"Understandable," Herin said and looked at Rata writing.

The minutes it took before they returned felt like an eternity, but soon Dwalin returned with him. Garin came walking down the steps to stand in the podium. For being 30, he was tall and broad, and in some way, he looked stronger than his father. Even when he had many of his father’s features, he had a completely different look in his eyes. “My lord, I want to speak the case for me and my brother Girin.”

"You are free to speak," Herin said with a small smile, as to encourage the dwarfling in front of him.

“Our mother has always been there for us, she cares about how our day has been, she corrects us when we’re wrong, she encourages us when we’re right. She and uncle trained us with weapons and archery, she has done everything.”

"If your mother now decides to re-marry, what are your thoughts on that?" Herin asked, wanting to be sure that the lads knew what the options would be and that their voices were heard.

“I wouldn’t mind, and a new start would be good. If somebody can make momma happy, we will be happy too.” Garin said and looked up at Herin. “She has never been happy with papa. I even asked her to divorce him because I saw how sad she was, and he hasn’t been kind to her. After all she has done for us, she deserves to be happy.”

“Do you think Girin would agree?” Herin asked.

“He agrees.”

"Your father wishes you to stay with him and your grandmother, he loves you too. What do you think about staying with him?”

"Not a question," Garin said it with a tone that almost sounded of disgust. "I don't believe him when he says he loves us. If he does, he could have shown us that a long time ago, not now when his honour is at stake."

“What is your wish?”

“To stay with momma. That’s all we ask for.” Garin said and looked at his mother. “We all hear about finding the One, and to stay with the One is something so beautiful it is sacred. I wish that for momma, she deserves it after all she’s done for us.”

“Thank you. You can sit down.” Herin smiled to the lad, and Garin smiled back to him and headed back. Herin turned and talked with his judges. They summed for a couple of minutes, pointed at laws and so on. Herin looked up again. “The judges have decided, that the boys will live with Enna. Fjalar can see the lads once a month, but not more than two days at a time. The lads will have the last words, and they can cancel their meetings with Fjalar. We encourage Fjalar to stay sober when he’s with the lads.”

“Now hold on-“ Fjalar started, but Herin snapped him off.

"We'll talk to you later. Now, as I understood, Enna took out her personal belongings and all the lads owned. But the house remains. Enna has no desire in owning the house, and wants to buy herself out of it.” Herin stated.

“No. She can buy me out.” Fjalar said and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m not giving her a penny.”

“Excuse me.” A voice sounded from the back. Enna turned sharply as she heard it was her brother. “Sorry I’m late, but things are busy in the north.”

Enna hadn’t expected to be so happy to see her brother. He was younger than her, but broad and strong and was an impressive sight as he walked down the steps from the back of the room. “Enni, when did you get here?”

"Oh, in the beginning, but I wanted to see it all unnoticed." He shrugged his shoulders.

“You stupid little idiot.” Enna shook her head as she got up to hug him.

As Thorin looked at Enni, he saw where Garin had the physics from, as Enni was both tall and broad, but in face and hair, he looked much more like Enna with blonde hair and golden beard to match his green eyes. 

“So, what contributions do you have?” Herin asked Enni.

"Oh, a quite simple one," Enni said as he walked down to the podium. “I’m interested in buying the house. They split the sum in two, one for each. No mess, no arguing, 50/50. I can cash them out today, I just talked with the bank.”

"Well, that would be the easiest," Herin said and looked at Enna and Fjalar. Enna nodded her head. Fjalar was about to shake it, but his mother elbowed him hard and he nodded. "Seems like we agreed there. Then we are done."

Enna got up to walk down to her brother and gave him another hug. “Oh, I waited for you the whole week!”

"I know, I'm terribly sorry. Well, I couldn't leave today either, but here I am." Enni smiled and held her close.

As Fjalar walked by, he pointed a finger at her. “Don’t you think you get away this easy, slut!”

Enna let go of Enni and faced Fjalar. “Suck my dick!” Fjalar looked at her with slight disgust and started to walk again. “I know you want to, little whore!”

As Fjalar left the room, she turned to her company, and they just stared at her. “What? It was damned good to speak against that turd.”

Dwalin and Enni started to laugh, Ori facepalmed, Oin mumbled something about today's younglings, Garin snorted and giggled, while Thorin grinned and hugged her. "You're a tough little badger, you know that?" Thorin teased as he let her go. 

She gave him a gentle punch to his waist. “I am hundred kilos lighter right now, so watch out. I have only just started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And maybe I get the next one out before Yule. That would be awesome! Let me know what you think about this chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably tag more as the story goes on.
> 
>  
> 
> And while this story started out as a project partly based on my story, it soon developed to something more than just my own. There are elements that comes from real life events I have witnessed from a sideline. So I want to raise a glass to honour all those who stood up, those who wandered in the dark and those who got lost. And while I hope you enjoy this story on its own and as it is, I hope it can spark a bit of awareness. That would make me really happy <3
> 
> I added this disclaimer now as my project developed to go further than first intended, and so it can also stand here as a tw in case my tagging is lousy.


End file.
